


Return, Recuperate and Rejoice

by Acertainapeel



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainapeel/pseuds/Acertainapeel
Summary: After the traumatic events of "Gone without a trace"  will Steed be able to help Emma recover from the horrors she endured?
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Return, Recuperate and Rejoice

Five minutes after they had left Jasper’s, Emma was asleep. Steed held her hand all the way to Ministry medical. When they arrived, the Doctors tried to take her from Steed. He wouldn’t let them. Either he was with her every minute, or they went somewhere else. The Doctors accepted his demands. They took her into an exam room and started going over her head to toe. She slept through the whole thing. 

She had two lacerations to the back of the scull. Both were healed one was fairly recent the other older. Signs of possible brain injury that had since healed. A laceration to the forehead, healed older injury. A fractured ocular cavity, older injury. A laceration to her left cheek and swollen, recent injury. Split lip, recent injury. Numerous scratches on her face, neck and hands from briars. Bruised larynx and contusions on her neck. Two fingers on her left hand broken now healed, older injury. Broken wrist and forearm. Bones knitted but not completely healed. Deep bruises and abrasions to both wrists. Ends of fingers bruised and abraded. Healed stab wound to right thigh, older wound. Lacerations to rib area right side. Numerous bruises, contusions and lash marks over most of her body. 

They gave her a mild sedative to keep her asleep during the more intimate exam. She had been raped numerous times. There was severe bruising and swelling. Seminal fluid was present indicating a very recent attack. Multiple vaginal and anal tears of varying degrees in several different stages of healing. 

She had pneumonia developing in her lungs. She was malnourished, dehydrated and utterly exhausted. She was very sick. The baby’s heart beat was fine and everything seemed to be ok. The baby was a bit small, but not overly so. It was very active.

The Doctors put her on very strong antibiotics and I.V. fluids. Increased her oxygen and respiratory was giving her breathing treatments to try and stop the pneumonia from progressing. They put a nasal gastric tube in to feed her. Which they were doing every four hours, in very small amounts. They put a catheter in also. She was very weak, they were giving her lots of fluids and they didn’t want her out of bed. She slept through every test, exam and procedure. 

She was extremely exhausted. She needed the sleep. Steed never left her.They moved her to a private room and got her settled in. Steed used the phone in her room to make a call

“Hello”

“Hello Carolyn”

“Jonathan, so nice to hear from you. How are you doing?”

“She found a way Carolyn” said Steed

“What?”

“She found a way”

“OH MY GOD! Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?” ask Carolyn

“I can’t give you all the details now. She’s here in London at Ministry Medical. She’s very sick Carolyn. She… He... He hurt her badly. She escaped. Found help. She’s so sick. She’s been hurt so badly. But she’s here. She’s here Carolyn and she’s alive.” Said Steed emotionally

“I’ll be there soon as I can, I’m on my way” she said then rang off

A few minutes later a nurse came to the room and told Steed that there were two agents there to see him. Steed told her to send them in.

The agents entered Emma’s room and told Steed that Peter had fired on them and he had been killed. The crime scene investigators were going over the property. So far they had found the room that she had been held. Discovered how she had escaped. Removed a window by digging away the mortar. They had found a photo album they believed had been taken from her flat. It had been severely damaged. They were still collecting and trying to piece the evidence together. They then left.

Steed returned to Emma’s side and held her hand. She had been through so much. Peter had tortured her, raped her and starved her. She had still managed to carry their child safely in her womb and escape. She was the strongest woman he had ever and would ever know. He loved her more than anything. He would do whatever it took to help her get through this. He kissed the back of her hand and held it to his face.

Carolyn arrived an hour later. She had been stopped by the guards at the door to the Medical center. They then called to make sure it was ok for her to gain admittance. She was allowed inside. A nurse met her at the door and took her to Emma’s room. 

The nurse knocked softly and Steed opened the door to admit Carolyn. The curtain had been pulled between the door and Emma so Carolyn couldn’t see her. Steed held her by the arm, not letting her proceed any further into the room.

“Carolyn there are some things you need to know first before I let you see her.” Said Steed

“Alright Jonathan, go ahead”

“She is asleep right now, she is exhausted. She is very frightened. You must move slowly, speak softly. She has been tortured and raped Carolyn. She has numerous injuries old and new. He was starving her and she is but skin and bone. She walked five miles last night in hardly a stitch of clothing for help after she escaped. She has developed pneumonia and the doctors are treating her best they can. She’s on oxygen, I.V. fluids, antibiotics and they have put in a nasal gastric tube to feed her. She is very weak.” Said Steed

“Oh my goodness. The poor girl” said Carolyn tearfully

“There is more. She is five months pregnant Carolyn. She was pregnant when he took her.” Said Steed

“Oh dear god Jonathan. Is the baby alright?” ask Carolyn

“Yes, the baby seems to be fine. Its heart rate is excellent. It’s a bit small but not overly so. It’s very active.” He said  
smiling

“Oh Jonathan. Is Emma going to be alright?” asked Carolyn

“If they can keep the pneumonia from developing any further and there are no other complications. She should make a full recovery. Physically at least. Emotionally, I hope so. But that will take a great deal longer.” Said Steed

He guided Carolyn into the room and to Emma’s bed side.  
Tears tracked down Carolyn’s face as she looked down at a sleeping Emma. The poor girl looked so sick. She was terribly thin. She was covered in scratches and bruises. Had a split lip. Carolyn wiped the tears from her face. They had to be strong for her. She was going to need them all to be strong for her.

Carolyn looked down at her abdomen where the tiny baby she carried lay safe. It was just a small mound. She thought it should be so much bigger, but Jonathan had said it was a bit small. It would grow fast now that its momma was safe. She was sure of that. She reached down and took hold of Emma’s hand. They had her wrists bandaged and the ends of her fingers were rubbed raw. She just held her hand.

The nurses came in and checked on Emma every thirty minutes. Steed and Carolyn stayed by her side, holding her hands. Two hours later Mother came to see Emma.

He came into the room and approached her bed. Steed had never seen Mother get emotional before, but he became so as he looked upon her. Taking her hand he looked at it then held it in his own. He spoke quietly to her even though she was asleep. Telling her that the whole of the Ministry was praying for her and were watching over the three of them. He told her he hoped to be talking to her soon, he missed her teasing voice. Then he left.

Later that evening around seven, Emma awoke. She was confused and scared. She didn’t know where she was. She started to Panic. 

Steed and Carolyn were sitting off to Emma’s side talking quietly, neither noticed she had awoke. Until she screamed in panic.

“STEED”

Steed and Carolyn both came up out of their chairs and rushed over to her. As soon as they were in her line of sight. She started to cry.

“It’s alright Emma, I’m right here” said Steed taking her hand “I didn’t leave you”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I tried to stop him. I tried to get away. I didn’t want that. I tried to stop him” she cried  
Steed took her in his arms and held her to him.

“You have nothing to be sorry for my dear. I know you did everything you could. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Said Steed as he held her, gently stroking her hair and back.

“He hurt me Steed, he hurt me so badly.” She cried

“I know Emma, I know. He can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe.” He said softly ‘It’s over, you’re safe”

He held her for a long time. She eventually calmed and the tears slowed.

“Carolyn is here. She would like to give you a hug I think. Is that alright?” Steed asked

“Does she know, what he did?” Emma whispered

“Yes. It’s alright. She missed you. She would like to see you. She loves you Emma.” Said Steed

“Ok” Emma said, pulling away from Steed a bit.

He looked from Emma to Carolyn, as she approached the bed. 

“Hello Sweetie” said Carolyn as she reached for Emma’s hand

“Oh Carolyn” said Emma tearfully

“May I give you a hug?” ask Carolyn

“Please” answered Emma tears in her eyes

Carolyn wrapped her arms around Emma and held her loosely as Emma cried. She didn’t want to hurt her.

“Shh….It’s alright Sweetie. Please don’t cry. We’re just so glad you’re back with us. That’s all that matters.” Said Carolyn as she held Emma, gently stroking her hair.

Carolyn held her for several minutes before Emma calmed. She pulled away from Emma enough to look at her. She slowly and gently reached up and wiped the tears from Emma’s face and smiled at her.

“So, I’m going to be an Aunt I hear.” Said Carolyn

Emma gave her a faint smile as a tear made its way down her face. Carolyn wiped the tear away.

“Yes” said Emma

“No more tears. Alright Sweetie. I am so happy that you are here and that you are carrying my first little niece or nephew. I could not be happier. Well I could, but I won’t press that issue right now.” Said Carolyn smiling

Emma smiled too. 

“I missed you Carolyn and your wit” said Emma

“I missed your wittiness too sweetie” said Carolyn

The two ladies hugged and then pulled away. Emma lay back against the bed. Steed holding her hand, Carolyn standing beside the bed.

Emma looked at Steed and he smiled. She smiled back. She was so happy to be here with them and not that other place. A tear escaped down her face. She wiped it away. 

“Are you alright my dear?” he asked

“Yes” she said as she felt the baby moving about. Kicking her.

“May I have your hand?” Emma asked Steed

His brow furrowed in question, he held his hand out to her

“It’s ok” she said 

She moved the blankets down off her belly and placed his palm against her. Applying just a bit of pressure to his hand.

“Just hold still and wait a moment” she told him

Carolyn watched her brother’s face. He was about to feel his baby move for the first time.

Moments later he felt something push against his hand. It was odd. It felt like…..he looked at Emma

“Was that… I mean, is that… the baby?” he asked in wonder

“Yes. It’s kicking” said Emma smiling 

Steed smiled at her and then looked down at his hand upon her little belly

“It’s amazing” he said smiling, then suddenly he got a worried look upon his face and looked up at Emma

“Does it hurt when the baby kicks you?” he asked her worriedly

“No, it doesn’t hurt. It kind of tickles actually.” replied Emma smiling

“Jolly Good” Steed smiled. The baby decided to kick again the very next moment, and when Steed felt it a huge smile lit his face.

“It’s amazing” he beamed “It’s completely amazing”

He kept his hand on her belly for several minutes feeling the baby kick

“Does the baby do this often? Move I mean?” he asked

“It moves a lot sometimes. Sometimes it’s still, like its sleeping.” Said Emma “I like when it moves. That tells me it’s ok.” She wiped away an errant tear. “Steed, do you mind if Carolyn feels the baby? You can feel it whenever you like, she can’t.”

“No I don’t mind.” Said Steed “May I feel it later, when it moves again?”

“Of course you can.” Said Emma 

Steed smiled and took his hand from Emma’s belly. She held her hand out to Carolyn.  
Taking Carolyn’s outstretched hand, she placed it on her belly. Almost immediately the baby kicked.  
Carolyn’s eyes lit like lanterns and she smiled. She could feel the baby kicking like a soccer player. It was wonderful. 

“Busy little bee. Is it to be a professional soccer player or a karate champion? At this moment I would say either one is a distinct possibility.” Said Carolyn smiling

“Karate Champion” said Steed and Emma at exactly the same time. They both smiled

It was getting late and Steed and Carolyn could see that Emma was exhausted. 

“Well, I best be off Sweetie. I have to go home and feed the family. Lord knows they can’t fend for themselves. I can come back tomorrow if you would like or wait to hear from you. Whichever you prefer. You can just tell Jonathan and he can let me know in the morning.” Said Carolyn

“I would like it, if you could come back tomorrow. Keep Steed company while I rest so he doesn’t get bored.” Said Emma

“I can do that.” 

“May I have another hug Carolyn before you leave?” ask Emma softly

“I would not leave without one Sweetie” said Carolyn

She carefully wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her lightly. “I love you Sweetie” whispered Carolyn 

“I love you too Carolyn” said Emma softly

When they pulled away they both smiled. Carolyn approached Steed and hugged him tightly.

“It will take her time to heal. I’m here for you both. I love you Jonathan” she said then she left

Steed returned to Emma’s side. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek and her arms quickly came up and covered her head. He pulled his hand back. Unsure of what to do. He had forgotten, he needed to go slow. 

“Emma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said

Emma slowly lowered her arms. She didn’t want to be afraid of Steed. Tears streamed down her face as she turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to be afraid of you Steed. Never of you.” She cried reaching her hand out to him. He took hold of it and she pulled it to her face and held it there.

“I didn’t mean to scare you Emma. I wasn’t thinking” he said moving his fingers against her skin

“I know. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I shouldn’t be afraid” she said tearfully

“You have done nothing wrong” Said Steed “I will do whatever it takes to help you Emma. We will work through this together. I love you.”

“I love you too Steed.” She said tearfully “Please hold me”

Steed slowly sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around her, bringing her up against his chest. Holding her to him. “I will always hold you my love” 

He held her in his arms for a long time. The nurses came and went. Then came and went again. She finally fell asleep. He was afraid if he lay her down she would wake, so he held her still. When the next shift of nurses came in they ask him to lay her down. Reluctantly he did.

They checked her vitals and gave her some supplement via the feeding tube. Her oxygen level had dropped and her lungs sounded more congested. They increased her oxygen and changed from nasal cannula to oxygen mask, respiratory came to give her a breathing treatment and the Doctor added an antibiotic. She was simply too weak to  
fight it, if the pneumonia continued to worsen. They had to stop its progression. 

Steed stayed by her side all night. One hand holding hers and the other hand laying atop the little mound that was their baby. Eventually he fell asleep. His head lying on the bed beside her.

The next morning Steed awoke to find that Emma’s condition had not changed from the night before.  
He was afraid the pneumonia would get worse and she would be unable to fight it. He would lose her and the baby. At eight three Doctors came in to discuss her condition and what they should do next. Among them was Dr. Slattery, Emma’s regular Doctor. The three of them decided they would keep the course for now. Hopefully her condition would improve by tomorrow morning. Dr. Slattery stayed and the other two doctors left the room. She approached Steed.

“Hello Mr. Steed” she said 

“Hello Dr. Slattery” he replied “How is Emma and the baby?”

“Emma is holding her own right now. Her blood work is still a bit of a mess, but were working on it. We added an antibiotic last night and so far it appears to be helping. I have also changed up her supplement a bit to better suit her and the baby’s needs. If we can get her through this pneumonia, she will recover physically. Emotionally, will be much harder.” Said Dr. Slattery

“How is the baby?” he asked

“The baby’s heart rate is strong. I’m going to take a measurement in a moment. The Doctor that saw her yesterday when she was brought in, told me that the baby appeared to be a bit small. I wouldn’t be surprised considering what she’s been through, but I don’t foresee any problems with the baby or the pregnancy. I am a bit more concerned with the fact, that there is certainly some scar tissue that could create problems during labor and delivery. If need be, we can always take the baby. We will have time to figure that all out before the time comes.” Said Dr. Slattery

What can I do to help her?” ask Steed

“Just be there for her. What she has been through has been terribly traumatic. No one should ever have to go through anything like that.” She said

“I will” 

Dr. Slattery measured the baby. At twenty weeks it should have measured around six and a half inches. It measured five and three quarters. It was indeed a bit small. But not by much. With the proper nourishment, it would catch up quickly.

“I would like her to sleep as much as possible, she needs the rest. I will be back later this evening to see how she’s doing.” She said

“Thank you, Dr. Slattery. For everything” said Steed

“I haven’t done anything. She’s the one that’s done it all.” She said “Love her Mr. Steed. It will make all the difference”

“I can assure you Doctor. I love her more than life itself” said Steed

Carolyn had arrived at the hospital and stayed with her brother till late in the evening. He just needed someone to talk to and just be there for support. When she left to return home, she told him she would bring him fresh clothes and toiletries the next day. Steed told her that would be wonderful. He needed one more item also, and told her where to find it. She smiled and agreed. 

The Nurses had been in and out of Emma’s room all day. Taking vitals, changing bags of medicine and fluids, giving her breathing treatments and nutritional supplement. It seemed a never ending parade. Emma slept through it all. By late evening her breathing started to improve.

Steed held her hand as he sat beside her bed and watched her sleep. She was back with him. She had found a way and he would find a way to help her through this. He kissed her forehead. He loved her so very much. He lay his hand upon their baby safely in her belly. He loved this baby too. He was looking forward to being a father and a husband. He just wanted them both to be healthy. 

The next three days Emma’s condition continued to improve. Eventually the Doctors replaced the oxygen mask with a nasal cannula. She slept a great deal, awake for only a few minutes at a time. Carolyn brought Steed clothes and things from his flat and stayed with him during the day to keep vigil over Emma. Eight days after she had been admitted, Emma was well enough to have the catheter removed and allowed out of bed for short walks. The nightmares started the following night.

It was shortly after midnight and Steed had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed holding her hand. He was awakened by her voice, she was talking in her sleep. Except she wasn’t just talking, she was begging Peter to stop. He stood from the chair and tried to wake her by calling her name and gently squeezing her hand. Then she started thrashing about the bed followed quickly by a blood curdling scream. Her eyes flew open and she was panicked. 

Next thing he knew she was on the floor, having fallen from the bed in her panic and inadvertently tearing the I.V. from her hand. She was scrambling for the nearest corner and then sitting in it. All tucked up with her arms over her head her back to the room, whimpering. Blood was running down her arm and dripping off her elbow from the torn out I.V.

He wasn’t sure what to do. Then four nurses came running into the room having heard Emma scream. When they saw her, they rushed toward her. She started screaming again and trying to get further into the corner. Immediately one of the nurses said she was going for a sedative while the other’s tried to get close to Emma. It was like bedlam. Steed could see that what the nurses were trying to do wasn’t helping, it was making it worse. He stepped between them and Emma and held up his hands to them.

“Please stop, you’re not helping. She’s terrified. Just give me a few minutes, I think I can calm her down. Please” he begged

“Alright, but five minutes is all. She’s bleeding and needs attended to” said the head nurse

Steed agreed. Crouching low he got as close to Emma as he dared then sat down. He started talking softly to her about things they did together. Him sitting for her as a subject to be painted and how much he actually enjoyed it, although he had never told her. Taking her to the opera thinking he wouldn’t like it and they both loved it. Driving in the country that one Saturday and having to stop for a sheep farmer who was herding his sheep across the road. They both got out and helped. Driving down the coast in the Bentley and having a flat tire. It took the two of them to change it and they laughed the whole time. As he talked, she stopped whimpering. Then he saw her body start to relax. Her arms came down to rest between her chest and knees. Her head rest against the wall. 

“Emma” he said softly

“Steed” she whispered tiredly

Her hand moved to the floor and across toward him till it was extended out. He moved his own hand out to her the same way until his fingers touched hers. Then their hands grasped each other tenderly and held for several minutes. 

“Please help me” she cried softly 

He slowly moved toward her. When she leaned out to him from the wall he gently gathered her in his arms and held her to him as she cried. 

He could tell she was exhausted. The episode had taken a lot out of her. He got to his feet, holding her to him and carried her to her bed. He gently lay her down upon it and covered her with the blankets. She looked sleepily up at him. Her eyes swollen and red and filled with tears. Sitting on the edge of the bed he took hold her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing the back of it where the I.V. had pulled out and was still bleeding. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and held it on her hand. He smiled at her. 

She smiled back, tears spilling over. He slowly brought his hand to her face and brushed away her tears. He kissed her fingers then just held her hand, keeping pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Eventually she fell asleep. The nurse came in and bandaged her hand, telling Steed they’d start a new I.V. in the morning. He sat on the edge of her bed for a long time watching her sleep. Pondering what horrors she had went through, that would make her so very terrified.

The next morning they started a new I.V. in her other hand. Dr. Slattery came in for her morning check and was dismayed by the episode during the night. She examined Emma and decided that she was calling in a friend, a psychologist who specialized in cases of this nature. 

The psychologist, a Dr. Jamison came to see Emma later that afternoon. She had reviewed Emma’s medical records and knew of her injuries. Being a specialist in this area, she also knew what had caused them. When she came into Emma’s room, Steed was sitting on the edge of Emma’s bed. The two of them were talking softly. She introduced herself and then told them she wanted to talk about what had happened to Emma. They seemed fine with that, but when it came time to talk. Emma just couldn’t bring herself to say anything with Steed in the room. She didn’t want him to know what had been done to her. He wouldn’t want anything to do with her after he found out. He wouldn’t love her anymore.

“I’m sorry Steed. I can’t do this with you here.” Said Emma “Would you please wait outside.”

“Yes, if that’s what you want” he said “I’ll wait just down the hall, call out if you need me. I’ll come.”

With that said he left the room. He didn’t really want to leave, but she needed him to. So he did. For her.

“You don’t want him to know.” Said Dr. Jamison “You think he won’t love you anymore, if he knows what happened”  
Emma nodded her head, tears running down her cheeks.

“Mr. Steed love’s you more than you think. What that other man did to you, will not change how Mr. Steed feels for you at all. What happened was not your fault Emma. You did not want, what was done to you. Mr. Steed knows these things. He knows you. He loves you. He can help you get through this” 

“Let’s start from the moment you arrived back at your flat the night you disappeared” said Dr. Jamison

Three hours later Dr. Jamison stepped from Emma’s room and softly closed the door behind her. When she turned she nearly collided with Steed.

“I’m sorry Doctor. I was just going to go in and check on her” he said

“She was quite distraught, I gave her a sedative. She’s asleep now. Mr. Steed may I have a word with you, there’s an alcove over here we can use.” She said

“Of course” said Steed

They walked to an alcove not far from Emma’s room and sat down. Dr. Jamison handed Steed the notes she had taken.

“Emma doesn’t want you to know what happened to her. She thinks that you couldn’t possibly love her anymore if you knew.” She said

“That’s ridiculous, nothing could change the way I feel about her” said Steed emphatically 

“I know. That’s why I have given you my notes. I feel that it is in her best interest that you know what she went through. Read the notes, then you can return them to me tomorrow. You must not tell her that I have given them to you, or that you know what happened. I must warn you however, that what you are about to learn in those notes is deeply disturbing. It will be very difficult for you to read. I will be available to you, if you need to talk. Just call me, any hour. My number is at the top of the folder.” Said Dr. Jamison 

After the Doctor left, Steed returned to Emma’s room and approached her bed. She lay sleeping but he could tell she had spent a great deal of the last few hours in tears. It saddened him that she had spent so much time crying. He hated to see her upset. He leant toward her and kiss her forehead. Then he took a seat in his chair next to her bed to read the Doctor’s notes.

He was glad that the Doctor had given her a sedative, for two hours later he had finished the notes and was distressed himself. It was difficult to read most of what had occurred. Much of it made him sick to his stomach. It upset him immensely that she had gone through so much. No wonder she was so terrified. What that Bastard did to her. He wished that Peel was still alive, just so he could beat the man to death. He tucked the notes into his suitcase so Emma wouldn’t see them. Then returned to his seat and took her hand in his.

He looked at her and couldn’t stop the tears that ran unbidden down his face. That man had taken her from him and hurt her so badly. He had taken everything from her that she refused to give. Now he was dead and she was still his prisoner. Still in anguish from the ordeal. Steed wiped the tears from his face. He wasn’t going to allow that Bastard to win. He would show her he loved her no matter what had happened and he would help her to get free of that monster. Starting now.

He kissed the back of her hand and placed it on the bed. Then made his way over to the phone on the wall. He called Peggy Wharton, told her to take the Estate off the market. He would not be selling it, he would need her to put his flat on the market instead. She told him she would get right on it. Next he called the movers. He told them that he wanted all of Emma’s things that were in the storage facility moved out to the Estate and taken care of. Including her piano. He also wanted all of the things from his flat moved out to the Estate. The movers assured him that they would have everything moved and taken care of within a week. Finally he called the Doctor and let her know that he had read the notes. He told her he was deeply disturbed by what had happened, but he was determined to help Emma get through this no matter what it took.

The Doctor told him he would have to go slow, it was going to take a great deal of time to get Emma back on an even keel. He agreed.

Steed was afraid she would have a bad night. He told the nurse that was taking care of her, to disconnect her I.V. He didn’t want a repeat of the night before. She thought it a good idea also. When the nightmare hit Emma, it was with a vengeance. 

She screamed and lit from the bed as if it were on fire and she didn’t stop. She ran from the room and down the hall, Steed and the nursing staff behind her. When she got to the doors at the end of the hall she ran right into them, thinking they would open when she hit the handle. The doors were locked. She smacked her forehead against the door so hard it broke the skin. As she fell she caught the handle and slowed her downward progression to the floor. When she looked up and seen people coming toward her she screamed again. She scrambled to the nearest corner and sitting, tucked herself up as tight as possible.

Every time they tried to get near her she screamed and clawed at the wall trying to get further into it. Steed realized rather quickly that they would have to do something different tonight before she hurt herself further. The nurse gave him a syringe with a sedative in it. All he had to do was inject her. He crouched low and approached her slowly, speaking softly to her as he moved. She didn’t scream, but she continued to whimper. He got as close as he could before she started to panic. Then he reached out and injected her. The effect was almost immediate. When he saw her start to relax he gathered her in his arms and carried her to her room.

The nurse cleaned her forehead and bandaged it, then reconnected her I.V. Steed was heart broke. To see her react like that and to be so determined to get away that she would run right into a door. He sat beside her bed, held her hand and cried. 

Dr. Slattery came in the next morning to check on Emma and the baby and was very upset about what had happened the night before. They needed to do something before she got seriously injured or injured the baby inadvertently. They really didn’t want to keep sedating her. She and Dr. Jamison would have to consult and come up with a solution.

When Emma awoke she had a terrible headache. She reached up to massage her forehead and was stopped by Steed’s voice.

“I wouldn’t recommend touching it. Probably make it worse.” He said

“What happened?” Emma ask

“You had a run in with a door, the door won” he said

“You’re not very funny” said Emma

“I’m not being funny. You had a nightmare last night, ran from this room. Ran straight for the doors at the end of the hall and didn’t stop. Fortunately or unfortunately I’m not sure which, the doors were locked. You smacked your forehead. Simple as that.” Said Steed

“Is the baby alright?” ask Emma

“I suppose. No one has said anything different” 

As they talked he approached her bed and sat on the edge.

“What do you mean, I suppose? Did anybody think to check? Why didn’t someone stop me? I could hurt the baby. I don’t want to hurt the baby. Why aren’t you answering me? Is there something I should know? OH MY GOD did I hurt the baby already. Oh god, oh god, oh god……”

“Emma stop! Listen! You haven’t hurt the baby yet. But you need to let me help you. We have got to do something, try something to get these nightmares more manageable. Before you hurt yourself worse or hurt the baby by accident. Do you understand?” said Steed “I want to help you my love. I can’t bear to lose you again or this baby. The two of you mean more to me than anything else in this world or the next. I would die without you Emma. Those four months you were missing, I looked for you everywhere. I looked for you every day. At one point I had given you up for dead. I wanted to die too. I couldn’t stand to live a life without you in it. I can’t go through that again. If I lose you and this baby. I will die.”

“I don’t want to hurt you or the baby Steed. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that has happened. It was all my fault. I……”

“Stop! None of this is your fault. You are not to blame for any of it. You are the victim here. Do you understand me? Absolutely none of what happened is your fault. I don’t want to ever hear you take the blame for it again. It was all HIS fault. Not yours. HIS.” Said Steed 

“I just want things to go back to the way they were before. Before he came back. We were happy then. I wasn’t afraid. I just don’t want to be afraid. I want this nightmare to end” she cried

Steed gathered her in his arms and held her to him.

“We can’t go back Emma, but we can go forward. We can do it together. We can do it as a family.” He said

He pulled back away from her so he could look into her eyes.

“I have been looking for you all my life Emma. Now that I have found you, I don’t want to lose you ever again”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

He opened the ring box to her. She looked down and inside it was the most beautiful heart shaped diamond engagement ring she had ever seen. She looked up at him tears in her eyes and smiled.

“I have been waiting for you to ask me that question for a long time. Yes, I will be your wife.” Said Emma 

Steed smiled. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. Then kissed the back of her hand. He looked up at her and she was smiling. She took his face in her hands and tenderly kissed his lips.

“I love you John Steed” she said tearfully

“I love you Emma” he responded 

They embraced and held each other for quite some time, eventually making themselves comfortable on the bed and Emma falling to sleep. 

Later that afternoon Dr. Slattery and Dr. Jamison came to Emma’s room to discuss what should be done about Emma’s nightmares and subsequent panicking. The two of them had consulted but had come up with no clear solution. When they entered her room they were surprised to see her and Steed occupying the bed. He was holding her in his arms and she was sound asleep. Maybe this was the answer they were looking for. 

The two Doctors and Steed discussed what they thought may be a solution. It was really very simple. When Emma went to sleep that night, Steed would sleep in the bed with her. Holding her as he had always done. Hopefully, she would recognize him in her sleep by her senses and feel safe. The feel of him and the scent of him giving her a feeling of peace and safety. Possibly stopping any nightmare from occurring. If she did have a nightmare, maybe she could be brought out of it quickly. Before it got out of hand. They all agreed it may work. If it didn’t work, their options were limited.

That night when it was time for sleep, the nurse disconnected Emma’s I.V. and helped her and Steed get settled in the bed together. Once they were comfortable she left the room. Steed could tell Emma was exhausted but she was reluctant to close her eyes. She was afraid she would have another nightmare. As they lay there in the bed, Emma in his arms. Steed talked softly to her. He told her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her and how happy he was about the baby. It wasn’t long and she fell asleep. Her head on his chest and her hand over his heart.

A few hours later he felt her stir with a nightmare. Her body beginning to tense in fear. He continued holding her to him, gently rubbing her back as he spoke softly to her. Minutes later she snuggled tighter against him, rubbing her face against his sweater and inhaling deeply. He felt her relax then and settle back to sleep. He was relieved that it had worked, he hoped it continued to work. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. They slept thru to the next morning without another nightmare. 

When Emma awoke, she was still wrapped lovingly in Steed’s embrace. It was nice. She had missed being in his arms. She felt safe and loved and happy when she was wrapped in them. She never wanted to leave them. She wished she could stay wrapped in them every minute of every day for the rest of her life. A tear escaped and made its way down her face. She reached up and wiped it away.

“Please don’t cry my love, I hate to see you upset” said Steed

“I’m sorry. I just missed being safe in your arms the most.” Said Emma tearfully “I never want you to let go”

“I thought I would never hold you in my arms again. I never want to let you go” he said

“Well I hate to break the news to the both of us but, I really need to use the bathroom. I think my bladder may burst if I lay here any longer.” Said Emma 

“I understand. I am in a similar situation myself.” Said Steed

Steed helped her from the bed and to the bathroom then back again. Then visited the facilities himself. Shortly thereafter the nurse came in to reconnect Emma’s I.V. She wished they would just take it out but she knew they couldn’t. They were giving her medications thru it not to mention fluids. It was still incredibly annoying. Dr. Slattery came in a few minutes later to check on her.

She went over Emma’s chart, checked her vitals and listened to her lungs. She asked Emma how the night went, if she had any nightmares. The chart didn’t indicate any problems during the night. Emma told her she didn’t remember having any. The Doctor then asked Steed the same question. He told her that Emma had stirred with a nightmare during the night, but he was able to calm her rather quickly. She had never even awakened. Both Emma and Dr. Slattery were hopeful that it would continue to work.

She told Emma that she would like to remove the feeding tube and start her on soft foods. Steed and Emma were ecstatic with that news. She went ahead and removed the tube then told Emma she would have some food brought up to her. Breakfast for Steed as well.

Dr. Slattery then told Emma she needed her to lay down, she wanted to measure the baby. Emma lay back on her bed and Steed held her hand. As she lay there on the bed Steed saw that the bump had gotten significantly bigger than it was just the week before. He hadn’t noticed till now. The Doctor measured her and smiled. The baby had grown quite a bit since the last time she had measured it, just over a week and a half ago. It kicked her hand. She laughed, so did Steed and Emma. She told them that the baby was doing good and growing fast. She would continue to measure it once a week to check the baby’s growth, but she could see no reason to be concerned.

Emma would most likely be staying for a couple more weeks. She would continue to be on antibiotics for another week and she was still suffering from malnourishment. She was also very weak and so was her immune system. Being pregnant made it that much more important that they didn’t send her home too early. Emma wasn’t too keen on having to stay in the hospital that long, but she understood. Steed told the Doctor that he wanted to make sure that she and the baby were both healthy before they were discharged. He would also be staying at the hospital until Emma went home. As she was leaving, Dr. Slattery told him she couldn’t agree with him more. 

The cafeteria brought Emma and Steed some breakfast. Steed had been eating the food and thought it passable. Emma was delighted. She couldn’t eat much, but it tasted wonderful to her. After breakfast they went for a short walk. Just down the hall and back. When they got back to her room she was exhausted. Steed helped her back into her bed and she was asleep before he had her covered with the blankets. She probably would have slept all day but the nurses kept waking her up every couple of hours to get her to eat something. She was beginning to think eating wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. The feeding tube was much easier. Dr. Jamison came later in the evening to counsel Emma and again she asked Steed to wait outside.

While he was waiting, he called Carolyn to give her an update. He told her what had happened the last few nights and what they were doing now trying to prevent it. He also told her that he had asked Emma to marry him and that she had said yes. Carolyn was extremely happy for them. She asked how the baby was doing and he told her the baby was doing good and growing. She asked him how he was doing. He told her he was doing well.

He told Carolyn that Emma was with her counselor and she had asked him to wait outside. Carolyn didn’t understand why he wasn’t with Emma during counseling to offer her support. He told Carolyn that Emma didn’t want him to know what had been done to her. She was afraid he wouldn’t love her anymore if he knew. He told Carolyn that he knew what had happened, but he had promised her Doctor that he wouldn’t tell Emma he knew. Carolyn told him that she thought, he should tell Emma he knew what happened. If she knew, it would be easier for her to let him in and maybe they could help each other. He told Carolyn he would think about it and asked if she would be able to come the next day for a visit. She said she would and bring him fresh clothes also. He thanked her and told her goodbye.

He called Mother and gave him an update on Emma and her condition. Then told Mother that she was with the counselor. Mother asked how counseling was going. Steed told him he didn’t know. Emma would ask him to leave before they started, but she was very upset afterward. He told Mother what had happened after the last session. 

Mother informed Steed that the investigators were done out at the farm. If he would like a copy of the report Mother said, he would have it hand delivered to Steed at medical. Steed told him that he would appreciate it. A copy would be in his hands in twenty minutes said Mother. Before he rang off, Mother asked how the baby was doing. Steed told him the baby was doing well, it was growing fast. That’s wonderful news said Mother. Give Emma our love. 

Within twenty minutes an agent arrived and handed Steed the report. He thanked the agent and then proceeded to read it. It wasn’t as disturbing as the Doctors notes, but it was disturbing none the less. Several items were found. The album that his family had given her for Christmas last year, it had been damaged beyond repair. Her shoes were located in the basement next to the album. A short whip, covered in her blood. A box of stolen medical supplies including I.V. equipment and a catheter. The bra and panties that she had worn home from his flat the night she disappeared, had been found in Peel’s bedroom. Semen stains present. Three blankets had been found, copious amounts of her blood on them. Two of the blankets he recognized from her flat. The other blanket also had numerous semen stains.

There were pictures of the window and casing that she had whittled away the mortar to free. The next pictures were of the hidden door to her cell and the shelves that covered it. Then pictures of the room itself. Her blood was visible on almost every surface of the room. The floor, walls, nightstand, bed. In the bathroom it was just as bad. In the shower and sink, on the floor and walls. The picture of the bed turned his stomach. It had so many blood stains and semen stains. Hand cuffs still on the iron work of the bed head. Her blood present. The investigators had also recovered some sleeping pills they believed Peel was drugging her with and a pocket knife on his person. The knife was covered in her blood. 

Looking at the pictures of her cell. He could almost imagine every attack that she had endured. The pain and suffering she went through. All while not being able to defend herself. Either because she was drugged, hand cuffed, unconscious or too weak. That Bastard had done horrible things to her and she was afraid he wouldn’t love her anymore because of them. What that Bastard did to her, no one should have to endure. But she did, and she did it alone and she was here, now, with their child growing safely inside her. He wasn’t going to let her do it alone anymore. He closed the report and walked to the door of her room. Opening it, he stepped inside and placed the report in his suitcase just inside. The Doctor was asking Emma to describe a particular attack that had occurred after some kind of illness. Steed thought he should make his presence known before she started.

He moved from behind the curtain and into Emma’s line of sight, moving toward her bed.

“Hello” he said 

“Steed I… How long… What are you……please leave” cried Emma

He sat on the edge of her bed and took hold her left hand. He looked down at it and the ring on her third finger. He smiled, then he looked up at Emma.

“Emma I love you and absolutely nothing could ever change that. I want you to know that when you were brought here, I was present when the Doctors examined you. I stayed by your side the entire time. I wouldn’t allow them to take you out of my sight. I know about your injuries. I have also seen the Ministry Investigators report from that farm. I have a fairly clear picture of the horrors that you went through alone the last four months. I won’t allow you to go through this alone anymore. We have always done everything together. We will do this together. You need to share this burden with me so I know how to help you. I need to be able to be by your side and share in your pain and fear, help take some of it from you. Please let me.” Said Steed

“I don’t know if I can tell with you here. It’s difficult to say what happened. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to make you disgusted by what happened to me. I don’t want you to know how dirty he made me.” She cried 

“Emma you are not dirty and I could never be disgusted by you. I know it’s difficult to talk about what happened. I am here to help you and give you the support you need. What you tell, will not hurt me. It will not change how I feel about you. I am going to marry you Emma. We are going to have a beautiful baby. We can get through this. Allow me to share in your misery, help take some of it from you” He said

“I don’t know if I can” cried Emma

“Please try” said Steed

“I’ll try. Will you hold me?” she asked

“I would love to” he said

He moved into the bed beside her and took her in his arms. She lay her head against his chest. 

Dr. Jamison ask Emma to continue. She was quiet for several minutes. Steed didn’t think that she was going to say anything. Suddenly she started to speak. He held her throughout the counseling session. Listening as she described what had happened. It was difficult to listen to. She cried a lot. Sometimes she would go quiet for several minutes trying to regain control. He held her. When it was really difficult for her, he would tell her everything was alright. He was there. By the end of the session she was exhausted and very upset. Dr. Jamison gave her a sedative and she drifted off to sleep.

Steed and the Doctor talked about him sitting in on the session. She thought that it was a great idea that should continue. They talked about the session and what had been discussed. They talked about how Steed felt about what he had heard. He told the Doctor that it was difficult to listen to her describe what happened, but he needed to know what she went through. He felt that he would be better able to help her, knowing the horrors that she endured. Dr. Jamison agreed. She told Steed that he would benefit from the counseling sessions as much as Emma by being there with her and knowing what was discussed. Rather than seeing the aftermath and having no idea about what caused the situation. She told him he was doing a wonderful job dealing with the circumstances and Emma herself. It was going to be a long hard road but eventually things would get better. She would be back in two days for the next session. If he needed to talk before then he could call her anytime.

He sat on the edge of Emma’s bed after the Doctor left and watched her sleep. She had been through so much. She was still going through it. Her eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying. The scratches and cuts on her face, neck and hands now nearly healed. The bruises beginning to change and fade. The abrasions on her wrists were still there, taking longer to heal due to their severity. She was so incredibly thin. Merely skin over bone. She was still so very sick and weak. She was getting better but it was going to take a great deal of time before she was back to full health. The fact that she was carrying their baby inside her fragile body. That the baby was flourishing while she was still so sick was amazing. He didn’t want to lose her or the baby, but if he had to choose one for the life of the other. He would choose Emma. He couldn’t live without her.

She awoke a few hours later and was at first hesitant to even speak to Steed for fear he may leave her. So he took the lead and spoke first. 

“Hello my dear. How are you feeling? Do you need to use the facilities? I can help you when you need to. Are you ready to eat? The cafeteria brought up dinner just a bit ago. I have to say mine was atrocious but yours looks delightful. They even brought you dessert. I shall have to tell them that I would like to have the same foods they are serving you. They look much more palatable.” He said smiling

“Hello sweetheart. I’m fine. Yes I do. Help now would be appreciated. Then yes, I’ll be ready to eat. I’m sure I can’t eat it all, so you can help me.” She said smiling

“Jolly Good”

They talked a bit about what had been going on at the Ministry and other things of no importance as Emma ate. She fed Steed some of her dinner and laughed at the faces he made. All thoughts of the counseling session pushed away. When dinner was done Steed sat on the bed beside her and held her. The baby started kicking so they placed their hands on her little belly and felt it kick for quite some time. 

“I have something I need to show you.” he said as he got up from the bed. 

Then he moved to his suitcase and removed a white envelope wrapped with a red ribbon and brought it over to Emma. He handed it to her.

“Do you remember we were to go to Italy?”

Emma nodded her head

“I was taking you there because I was going to ask you to marry me. The item contained in that envelope is a gift. I was going to give it to you the night I proposed. A gift for our future. Although this is not Italy, and I didn’t get to propose in the way I had intended. I have asked and you have accepted, now I am giving you this gift.” said Steed

Emma untied the ribbon and opened the envelope. She reached inside and withdrew the papers then looked at them. It was a deed, to an Estate. In the names of John and Emma Steed. 

Emma looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes that matched the tears in hers. She reached up and brushed the now shed tears from his face as he brushed away hers. They both smiled. She leant toward him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you sweetheart, it’s a beautiful gift. I can’t wait to see it.” She said

“I was thinking. It has beautiful gardens that shall be in full bloom come mid April. What do say to getting married then, in our gardens at our Estate?” he asked 

“That sounds absolutely wonderful. Is a small wedding with just family and friends alright? I’m not sure I can handle a big crowd. Unless you want a big wedding.”

“A small wedding with family and friends sounds perfect to me.” Said Steed smiling “Carolyn is coming here tomorrow for a visit. If you like, maybe the three of us can work out some of the details. I’m sure Carolyn would be happy to help us.”

“Alright. I have a few questions. What has become of my flat, my things, my car? When can we move in to the Estate?”

“Well, I sold your flat and donated the money to a scholarship for young artists. Your things I had put in storage but they are being moved along with all of my things out to the Estate as we speak. Which answers the move in question. Carolyn is actually overseeing the moving. Making sure the movers put things where she thinks you would like them to go. Your car is a bit of a sore subject. It was found floating in the channel a few months ago. I can get you a new car, whatever you like. Have it delivered to the Estate. I have actually purchased a jaguar for myself recently, I am just waiting for the Ministry gents to finish a few modifications. Then I’m stabling the Bentley. She’s been giving me a bit of trouble as of late. You know how fussy she can be at times.” 

“So when we leave here, were going to the Estate to live. You and I, together? That will be nice. You bought a jag? I can hardly believe it. That Bastard drowned my lotus. How very inconsiderate of him.”

“Well, it wasn’t very family friendly anyways and neither is my Bentley. Would be awfully hard to fit a car seat in either one. The jag will work alright and of course it is to be bullet proof.” Said Steed

“I think I shall have a Range Rover. Not one of those like the military use but more aesthetically pleasing and definitely more family friendly. Custom ordered to my specifications. I think that shall do.” She said

Steed smiled and so did Emma. They talked about the Estate and the wedding and before long it was time for bed.  
After visiting the facilities they settled into bed and were quickly asleep. 

Late into the night Steed was again awoken by Emma having a nightmare. This one was worse than the night before, but he managed to get her calmed down even though she awoke. Then he just held her, comforting her as she cried. Eventually crying herself to sleep. 

The next morning Emma was embarrassed that she awoke him with her nightmare. He told her that it was alright, he loved her and was there to help her through. To take some of her anguish so she didn’t have to bear it all. She thanked him. He said she didn’t have to. He did it because he loved her.

Carolyn came a bit later in the morning with some fresh clothes for Steed and was happy to hear of the engagement. The three of them talked and planned out the wedding details and by the time she left had everything worked out. She would get all of it set up and bring Emma a book of dresses to look at so she could pick the one she wanted. 

The next week went by quickly. Emma continued to improve and the baby was growing by leaps and bounds it seemed. The counseling sessions continued and although they didn’t get any easier they were less stressful for Emma because Steed was there to support her. She started to look a bit better too, now that she was actually eating something and she was gaining some strength.

Steed took notes on what Emma wanted for her Range Rover and actually called the factory right there from her room and ordered it. They would have it ready in six weeks and delivered to the Estate. Carolyn came and brought the book of dresses for Emma to pick out for the wedding. It didn’t take long, there weren’t that many dresses that didn’t have a waist. 

Mother came to see her and told her he was glad she was back. He congratulated her on the engagement and the baby as well. He said that he was fairly certain that she and Steed were more than just good friends. He was glad that they were, more than that. He also said he would be very happy to be invited to the wedding. They told him he would be. 

Jasper and Sophie came and seen her also. They were very happy to see that she and the baby were doing so well. They stayed and visited for a few hours and talked about many things, except that which brought their lives together. 

Dr. Slattery finally took Emma off the antibiotics and removed the I.V. the following week, for which Emma was very grateful. She had gained only two pounds since being in the hospital and the doctor thought most of that was probably the baby. She changed Emma’s diet a little to give her a bit more solid foods. That would help. The following week Emma would be on a regular diet. 

The baby was growing fast and measured just under what it should for its gestational age. It was catching up quickly. The counseling sessions progressed and were becoming a bit easier for Emma to handle. She was no longer plagued by nightmares every night, just most nights. Always, Steed would be there holding her and comforting her. Making her feel safe so she could go back to sleep.

She had been in the hospital for a month and had gained five pounds. You really couldn’t tell. She was still terribly thin and had a very strict diet. She did look better and she was feeling a bit stronger. She still tired very easily. The baby was doing wonderful. It had grown a great deal while she was in the hospital. You could tell by the very obvious mound of her baby belly and her protruding belly button. 

The Ministry had delivered Steeds new Jaguar to Medical the day before. He had loaded all of their things in it that morning. When they finally had discharged her, he had drove up to the door to pick her up. Now they were heading home. To their Estate. She was excited, she hadn’t seen it yet. She was nervous too. 

She would be all alone in the house with Steed. It wasn’t that she was afraid of him. She was afraid of being alone in the house with him. It didn’t really make much sense. There were plenty of times that they had been alone together. There were also plenty of times that she wished they were alone together and couldn’t be. She was just afraid of being alone in a house that was unfamiliar with a man that she had been intimate with. What if he expected her to be intimate because she was home now? They were engaged after all. She didn’t think she was ready for that. She wished she were, but she wasn’t. Would he be upset if she said no? Would he get angry? The closer they got to the Estate. The more unsure and afraid she became.

When Steed pulled onto the driveway of the Estate he couldn’t help but notice that Emma appeared to be afraid. He really wasn’t sure what she would be afraid of. It would just be him and her alone in the new house. As he thought it, he recognized the problem in the situation. Him and her alone, in a house that was unfamiliar to her. He would have to assure her that everything would be ok, that he didn’t expect anything from her. He also hoped that the welcoming committee awaiting them wasn’t too much for her.

He looked over at her as he spoke “How do you like the new car my dear? Are you comfortable?”

“Oh, it’s very nice. I like it. It is very fast I’m sure, and yes I’m comfortable. It rides nice.” Said Emma

“Good. I thought I would take you on a tour of the grounds first and then we can go on to the house. Is that alright Emma?”

“Yes Steed, whatever you would like” 

“I would like you to tell me what you want” he asked

“I, yes I think the grounds first.” She smiled hesitantly 

“Grounds it is then” he smiled

He drove her around the grounds, pointing out the pastures and paddocks. The outbuildings and gardens. The full tour. She thought the place was beautiful. The stables had delivered his polo ponies and he and Emma’s horses the week before. So they were now settled in and he had hired a stableman to care for them when he couldn’t. Emma was happy to see that the horses were there. They would be able to ride whenever they would like, without having to drive to the stables to do so.

They made their way toward the house and he parked the car out front. He turned off the engine but made no move to exit the car. Instead he turned toward Emma and reaching over he gently grasp her hand.

“Emma, I want you to know that just because you are now home that doesn’t mean that you are healed. Even though were engaged, I don’t expect anything from you. I know that you are not ready. I will not pressure you to do anything. I don’t know when or if you will ever be ready for any kind of intimacy. I will wait for the rest of our lives if I have to. As long as you are by my side, that is all that matters. I love you Emma and I will never do anything to hurt you.”

“I am sorry. I don’t mean to be so afraid. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me.” Emma said tearfully 

“I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe and unafraid Emma. There is one other thing I need to tell you before we get out of this car. It’s nothing bad, I just don’t want you to feel overwhelmed. Just inside that house, my whole family is waiting to welcome you home. I tried to tell Carolyn that I thought it was a bad idea, but she insisted. They will not stay long, no more than a couple hours. Less if need be. If you would rather not see anyone, I can go in and tell them that you are just not ready. They will understand.” 

“You make me feel safe and unafraid just by being yourself sweetheart. I would love to see your family. I missed seeing them all at Christmas.” 

“Jolly good” he said smiling “Just tell me when you’re ready, but there’s no hurry.” 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, let’s go in” smiled Emma

Steed climbed from the car and walking around to the passenger side handed Emma out. Then hand in hand they walked toward the front door which opened as they neared. Carolyn stood in the open doorway.

“Welcome home Emma, you also Jonathan. It’s wonderful to see you both.” 

“Thank you Carolyn. It’s good to see you. A hug please if you will” smiled Emma

“Of course sweetie” smiled Carolyn

The two ladies hugged and then the three of them entered the house. Steed showed her around the main floor of the house as Carolyn went to the study. Emma thought their new home was beautiful. At last he opened the door to the study and they walked in. Steed’s whole family was waiting quietly inside. Once he and Emma were standing in the study. The whole family softly told her welcome home.

Tears sprung from her eyes, she couldn’t help it. Then one by one they slowly approached her and gave her a hug. They told her they were glad she was home and that she was feeling better. They asked how the baby was doing. She told them the baby was doing well. The whole family sat in the study and talked about what had been going on in the last six months and then they talked about the baby and the wedding. Everyone was very glad to see her. Robert and Carolyn and their four children and Steeds four Aunts, all told her that they loved her dearly and that they were so very happy that she was safe at home now. They were also very happy that there was a little Steed on the way. They only stayed for two hours and then they left with a promise to visit again soon.

Once they were gone Steed made them some lunch. After they ate he took her upstairs to show her the rest of the house. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bedroom closest to the master suite would make a wonderful nursery he suggested. Emma agreed. The master suite itself was large and beautiful. It had its own adjoining bath with a corner shower big enough for two and a Jacuzzi tub. His and her sinks and linen closets filled with big fluffy towels. The bedroom itself had a large walk in closet that contained both of their clothes. The furniture was beautiful old English oak and the bed a four poster with luxurious soft linens. 

He knew she was in need of a nap, so he held his hand out to her and led her to the bed. Turning it down he helped her in and tucked her up. Then he sat on the edge and taking her hand kissed the back.

“I am going down to put the car in the garage and then bring in our luggage. You go ahead and take a nap and I will wake you later my dear.” He said standing 

“Steed. I really like the house, it’s very beautiful. Thank you”

“I’m glad you like it. Get some rest” he said walking from the room

He put the car in the garage and unloaded their luggage. Then he started on dinner and put it in the oven so it would be ready for later. He moved about the house doing things here and there and then settled into the study to read. 

Emma had been asleep for about two hours when he heard her moving about, then she was coming down the stairs. He heard the third step from the bottom squeak and smiled. Moments later she was walking into the study, a smile on her lovely face.

“The step squeaks. I like it. What are you working on?” she moved to the sofa and sat down next to him

“I’m just doing a bit of reading. I started the laundry and dinner is in the oven. It will be ready about six. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes, I slept well. The bed is extremely comfortable.” She smiled

That sat and talked about the house and what they would like to do with the nursery. When dinner was ready they ate and then they worked together to wash the dishes. Afterward they retired to the study to relax. Steed poured himself a brandy and Emma a ginger ale then sat down beside her. She reached for his hand and held it as they sat on the sofa and talked about seeing his family. They simply enjoyed being there in the new house with each other, talking and laughing on the sofa like nothing had ever happened.

When it came time for bed they made their way upstairs. When they were ready, but just before they climbed into bed he took her in his arms and gently hugged her to him.

“I love you Emma and I’m glad you’re here at home with me.” He said to her 

“I love you too Steed and I’m just happy to be in your arms again” said Emma and then taking his face gently in her hands she tenderly kissed his lips before hugging him to her tightly. When they separated they took up their normal sleeping positions. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and her leg over his. Baby in the middle, steadily kicking away. They both laughed. When the baby had finally settled, they drifted off to sleep. 

Several hours later he awoke to find he was alone in bed. He was immediately concerned and climbed from the bed to go find Emma. She wasn’t upstairs so he made his way down the steps. When he got to the bottom he noticed the kitchen light was on so he headed rather hastily in that direction. He was afraid of what he might find. When he stepped into the kitchen he was instantly relieved to see her setting at the kitchen table. He was also very amused by what he saw. She was fishing pickled beets out of a jar with her by now purple fingers and eating them all while working on a crossword. She had an absolutely satisfied expression on her face. He didn’t want to scare her so he called her name. She abruptly looked up and the satisfied expression turned shameful. He smiled at her. She smiled bashfully back.

“I’m sorry to disturb you during your midnight snack my dear. I woke and you weren’t there in bed. I was worried” 

She swallowed a bite of beet and smiled. “I didn’t mean to scare you sweetheart. I had a desperate need for pickled beets. I don’t know why, I have always hated them. But oh my, are they delicious. Thank whomever stocked the pantry for getting them.”

“That my dear, would have been Carolyn. She picked up all the groceries.” He said as he retrieved a fork for her from the drawer and handing it to her.

“Thank you, I don’t know why I didn’t get myself a fork.” She said spearing a purple slice 

He smiled “Would you like anything else or are the beets sufficient?” 

“The beets will do, I’ve just about had my fill. I should probably limit myself to less than half a jar at a sitting. Sadly, I’ve almost polished this one off and it’s the only jar.” 

“That’s alright, we can get you some more tomorrow. I mean later today.” He laughed

“Wonderful, well I think I’m ready for bed now.” she said as she put the jar in the ice box and made for the sink to wash her hands.

They went back to bed and slept soundly till late morning then began their day.

The first month at home in the new house went as well as can be expected. 

They went into London three times a week for counseling which always left Emma drained and emotional. Those nights were the most difficult. She was usually plagued by nightmares on those nights and had difficulty sleeping.  
Eventually she would fall asleep simply out of exhaustion. Steed would be there with her through it all holding her and giving her the comfort she so desperately needed. By the end of the month Dr. Jamison recommended that they scale back to twice a week, it would make it easier on him and Emma. They agreed. When they left Dr. Jamison’s office that day, they went straight over to see Dr. Slattery for their seven month check-up.

When they arrived at the Doctor’s office the nurse took Emma’s weight, blood pressure, and urine sample then escorted them back to a room. She handed Emma a gown and told her to put it on. This was their first check-up in an office setting so neither one of them knew what to expect. Dr. Slattery entered and told them both hello and asked how they were both doing and ask Emma how she was feeling. They both said they were doing well. Emma said she felt like she was running out of breathing room, but other than that she was fine. Dr. Slattery smiled and then ask her to lay back and she would measure the baby. 

The little bundle of joy had grown a great deal and was now caught up to where it should be at twenty eight weeks. It measured around fifteen inches and weighed about two and a half pounds she said. Dr. Slattery told them that Emma was still a great deal underweight so they needed to make sure they were sticking with the diet. They assured her they were. She told them that everything looked good and that she would see them back in a month.

The wedding was in two weeks, but Carolyn had everything all set up and ready to go. They didn’t have to worry about it, so they started working on the nursery. They had decided to paint the room a very light tan color with clouds on the ceiling and green shrubs and trees on the walls. With horses and ponies running about the walls. It took a whole week just to get the tan on the walls and the clouds and trees painted. All that was left was the horses and ponies. They had a wonderful time doing the painting together. Steed did all the ceiling work at Emma’s direction as he didn’t want her on the ladder and they both worked on the walls. It looked lovely. They would start on the horses after the wedding which by now, was only a week away.

The weather had warmed considerably and was beautiful for the first week of April. Emma had been doing better since the counseling sessions had been cut back to twice a week. It was easier for her to handle the nightmares when they were spread further apart. They had not been intimate yet and he was not going to push her. When she was ready, she would tell him. He could wait. Even if that meant forever. 

Steed had decided that he wasn’t going to go back to work till the baby was at least a couple months old. Even then, he was taking a new job. Head of counter espionage, much less dangerous and he could be home every day with his family. In the meantime, he had been working a lot with the polo ponies. He had been having trouble with one of them. He asked Gerard the stable hand to come out so he could go over some things with him about the pony. 

He and Emma were making lunch when Gerard arrived, so he took Gerard out to the stable. He told Emma they shouldn’t be long. 

Twenty minutes later lunch was ready and Steed hadn’t returned to the house so Emma made for the stables to retrieve her wayward fiancé. She hadn’t been inside the stables yet anyway. She would get a chance to see them this way.

As she approached the stables she could see Gerard standing in the alleyway talking to someone in one of the stalls. She was certain it was Steed. She entered the barn and called out to him.

“Steed, lunch is ready. Are you coming in to eat or staying out here with Gerard and the Ponies” she asked walking toward them.

“Yes my dear, I’m coming right now, Gerard and I were just finishing up.” he said as he left the stall 

Once outside the stall he turned and closed the sliding lock. He never could have imagined what happened next.

When Emma heard the sound of the sliding lock she completely forgot where she was and panicked. She let loose a scream like Steed had never heard in his life and then ran. Neither man knew what had just happened to cause her to panic, but they had to go after her. He and Gerard tore out of the barn after her and seen her run into the woods. They followed, looking and listening. Trying to find her before she got lost or injured in her distress. 

Two hours passed before they found her. She was huddled up against some trees along the edge of the property line. Rocking back and forth whimpering. Tears tracking down her face. She was shaking uncontrollably like she was cold. Steed knelt down a few feet in front of her and softly called her name. 

She looked up at him but he was sure she didn’t know who he was. He stretched his hand out to her and she jerked away frightened. Pulling herself tighter into a ball. He turned to Gerard and asked him to fetch his truck. After Gerard left, Steed sat on the ground and talked softly to her. Trying to calm her so that when Gerard returned he could get her in the truck and back to the house. Finally his words seemed to penetrate her fear. She looked at him and he could see recognition in her eyes. 

“Steed” she whispered tearfully

“Emma. Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m scared” she cried

“It’s alright, I’m here.” He held out his hand and she reached for it. He gently gathered her in his arms and held her.

Gerard returned a few minutes later and Steed carried her to the truck. Climbing into the back with her and holding her in his lap as they rode to the house. When they got there, Gerard held the door open as he carried her in. He told Steed he would see to the horses then left. Steed carried her up to their bedroom, then lay her on the bed. She was exhausted and upset. He laid down with her and held her as she cried herself to sleep. As he lay there in the bed holding her, he tried to figure out what could have caused this to happen. The only thing he could think of was the latch. It must have had something to do with the latch.

He eased out from under her and went downstairs into the study. In the bottom right hand drawer of the desk was the Ministry investigators file on the Peel farm. He pulled it out and started looking it over. It didn’t say anything about how the door to her cell was locked. He pulled the pictures from the file and looked for the picture of her cell door. He saw it immediately. The door had a sliding lock exactly like those on the stalls in the stable. When he slid the lock into place, the sound was what had triggered it.

He put the pictures back and replaced the file in the bottom of the drawer. He picked up the phone and called Gerard. When he answered Steed told him that it was the sliding lock that was the trigger. He needed all the sliding locks on the whole of the Estate replaced with latches or something of the like. Gerard told him he understood and would get on it the next day. Steed thanked him for all his help than rang off. He returned upstairs to Emma who still lay fitfully asleep upon the bed. He lay back down with her and taking her in his arms held her. 

Later that evening she awoke and was feeling quite terrible. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast combined with being so upset she was nauseous. Steed warmed her a cup of chicken bouillon and she drank some of it. She apologized for all the trouble she had caused and was still causing. She didn’t know what had happened to make her so frantic. She didn’t remember anything from the time she told him lunch was ready and he carrying her to the truck. He would be better off to find someone that wasn’t damaged goods. He told her she wasn’t damaged goods and he didn’t want to be with anyone else. Only her. He told her he knew what the trigger was and had already seen to having it taken care of. He told her that there would be setbacks, but there always was when you move forward. He told her he loved her and that they would get through it together. 

That night was rough. She didn’t sleep much, every time she fell asleep that sound would wake her and she would be afraid. After the first couple of hours she didn’t want to wake Steed so she slipped from the bed and went to the study. She lay on the sofa, the light on the side table glowing softly in the night. A blanket laying over her legs so she didn’t get cold. She was so tired. Tired of the nightmares. Tired of being afraid. Tired of not feeling well. Tired of being tired. Tired of being a burden to Steed. She was just so very tired of it all. The baby in her belly kicked, as if to get her attention. She placed her hands upon her belly and the little angel kicked and rolled and kicked some more. She smiled, she loved this little baby and the man who lay sleeping upstairs who helped create it. She just wished that everything could be like it used to be. Before that god awful nightmare started.  
She lay there feeling the baby move about and started humming a nursery rhyme that she remembered from when she was a child. Hours passed and she fell asleep. 

When John Steed woke early the next morning and the bed was empty and long cold beside him he was immediately frantic with worry. He was afraid that she may have slipped outside during the night and was lost and cold or had fallen and had gotten hurt. Any number of horrible scenarios he could imagine. He quickly threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs and over to the closet next to the front door. He pulled out his coat and was sliding it on when he noticed a light coming from the study. He stopped what he was doing and hung the coat back in the closet, then made for the study. 

Inside he found Emma asleep on the sofa. A blanket over her legs and her hands holding her belly. He went over to her and carefully scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her upstairs, he lay her in their bed and then slid in next to her. He watched her as she slept. He wished she wouldn’t have any more nightmares and he wished she wasn’t afraid. Things had been going fairly well. Then this setback happened. It was like starting over. He just wanted her to be happy and healthy. 

He looked down her body to her tummy where their little baby lay. It grew bigger every day, he liked it. He always thought her beautiful. Being pregnant, he thought it made her even more beautiful and that was dressed. He hadn’t even seen her naked since the last time he saw her before she went missing. Sure he had seen parts of her when she was in the hospital when they first brought her in, but not the whole. He wished he could see the whole now. She would be magnificent he was certain. Maybe someday he would see her in all her glory when she was carrying their child. Maybe someday. As he lay there next to her he saw their baby kick. He lay his hand gently upon her belly and was rewarded with a flurry of kicks and rolls. He loved this baby and the beautiful lady who carried it in her belly.

The days went by and Emma managed to get past the incident in the stables. Gerard had changed all the slide locks on the whole of the Estate and Steed read through the report and combed the pictures trying to spot any other triggers. He didn’t find any. Next they knew it was their wedding day.

Family and friends were in attendance and the gardens were spectacularly beautiful. The bride and groom looked wonderful in their dress and tux as did the maid of honor and bride groom. The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch. The guests were all very happy that these two people who were so very much meant for each other had finally tied the knot. Robert and Carolyn were happy to have a sister in law and their children were all very happy to finally be able to call her Aunt Emma. The Aunts were extremely happy as well to have Emma as a Niece. All their friends from the Ministry were happy also. Especially Mother, who got a bit emotional during the ceremony. They had a reception on the lawn after the ceremony and the food and drink were delightful. When all was said and done the wedding was a wonderfully simple and beautiful affair. The guests left that night around eight and bid the bride and groom a wonderful rest of their evening. That night when John and Emma went to bed it was as husband and wife. 

They had been living in the new house for two months now and had been married for two weeks. The Ministry had delivered Emma’s new Range Rover the day before and she and Steed liked it a great deal. It was sleek yet durable and was just the way Emma wanted it. Except for the modifications Steed had the Ministry gents do before it was delivered. Bullet proof glass he said was a must. He wasn’t allowing his wife and the mother of his children to drive around without it. They decided they would take her car to the Doctor for their eight month check-up. It would be easier for her to get in and out of. He had noticed when he took her to counseling that it was harder for her to get in and out of the jaguar.

They arrived at Dr. Slattery’s office and same as before, they took her weight, blood pressure and urine sample then back to a room. She measured the baby and asked Emma how she was feeling and if she had any concerns. The baby measured around sixteen and a half inches and weighed about four and a half pounds she estimated. Emma said she felt like she had no more room for the baby to grow. It was hard to breathe at times, like it was up under her ribs. Dr. Slattery told her that because she was slight it probably made her quite uncomfortable. She could try changing positions and see if that helped. Other than that she felt alright. The doctor told her that she was still underweight but that she was looking better. She would see Emma back in two weeks and at that time they would talk about what the labor and delivery plan should be. 

They went home and relaxed for the rest of the day. Steed told her he didn’t know that she was so uncomfortable most of the time. She told him she wasn’t uncomfortable most of the time, just a lot of the time. 

That night as they were getting ready for bed Steed asked her a question.

“Emma, may I see what you look like?”

“You already know what I look like sweetheart, I’m right here” she laughed

“No, I mean. What you look like now without your clothes, while you’re carrying our baby. It’s not anything sexual. I just would like to see you like this. So I will always remember how beautiful you looked when you were carrying our  
baby.” 

“I’m sorry. I have been denying you things that I have no right to withhold from you. You are my husband and the father of our baby. I need a minute and then I’ll be right out” said Emma heading toward the bathroom

Steed sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. He didn’t want to make her feel like she had to do something she didn’t want to do. He just wanted to see her while she was pregnant. He stood up and approached the bathroom door and then leaned against it.

“Emma, I’m not trying to make you do something you’re not ready for. I just want to see you, that’s all. If you’re not comfortable with that. I understand.” He said pulling away from the door and moving back to the bed.

Moments later she emerged from the bathroom wearing her robe. She walked over to him and when she was but a few feet from him she untied the belt on her robe and opened it. She was naked beneath it. She shrugged the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She turned slowly to give him the three sixty view. He was looking at her and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She moved toward him and when she got close she stepped between his spread knees till her belly was touching him. He looked up at her questioningly. 

“Give me your hands” she said

He held out his hands and she took hold of them and placed them on her belly.

“Touch me” she said “I’m not afraid”

He moved his hands all over her belly in a gentle caress and then up over her breasts. Her nipples were hard and she gasp in pleasure as he brushed his palms over them. Then he moved his hands up over her shoulders and down her back to her firm bum and thighs and then back up to the small of her back. He leaned his head against her, just holding her and she could feel his tears against her skin. She held his head to her as her own tears broke free and made a trail down her face. 

“You are so very beautiful Emma” she heard him say against her skin “I love you so much”

“I love you too John, more than life itself. Make love to me” she said softly

“Are you certain you’re ready? I don’t want to rush you.” 

“I’m certain”

He gently lay her upon the bed and then removed his pajamas. Then he lay beside her and kissed and caressed his way down her body. Worshipping her as he never had before. He suckled at her breasts showing them both equal attention. He then made his way down over her belly kissing and caressing it. Down her long legs to perfectly painted toes. He looked up at her then, silently asking if he should continue. She spread her legs inviting him between them.

He kissed his way up the inside of her thighs to her center and tentatively touched her with his tongue as he caressed her. She gasped in pleasure. He pleasured her with his tongue and was rewarded with a rush of wetness that coated it. He kept on with his mouth and eased a finger inside her. She was incredibly tight and very wet. He brought her over the edge again and then added a second finger. He gave her a moment to adjust. He didn’t want to hurt her. Then he was stroking in and out of her tenderly as he loved her bringing her over the edge again before easing his fingers from her and moving up to lie next to her. 

He was incredibly hard, but if this was as far as she could go. Then it would go no further. He wouldn’t make her do anything that she wasn’t ready for. When she had recovered, she turned on her side facing him. She caressed his face, then kissed him. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his hips, his erection lay between her moist folds.

“I’ll have to be on top this time I’m afraid. We’ll figure something else out next time. We will have to go slow, and you may have to help me. My legs may get tired” she said smiling

“We will go as slow as you need. If it hurts or we need to stop, just say so. I will help as much as you need me to.” He said

She leaned forward a bit and he took himself in hand and placed the head to her opening. She slowly started to ease down on to him. She was very tight around him. He was afraid he may hurt her if they continued. She pulled back and then was easing down onto him again. He was in a little further this time and then she pulled back again. He was about to suggest they wait when she eased down onto him again. She didn’t stop this time till he was deep inside her.

She sat there on his lap with him fully inside her letting her body adjust. He waited. He could feel her walls clenching and releasing around him trying to make the adjustment. Then after some minutes she was moving on him. Slowly and a little bit more each time till she was riding him like she always had. He reached up fondling her breasts as she rode him. She grasp ahold of his forearms and then she was riding him harder.

He knew he was very close and he could tell she was also. He moved is hands to her hips to help her and she still held his forearms. He was meeting her thrusts now with thrusts of his own. He felt her orgasm begin and his was right behind it. It seemed like he would never stop cumming and the feel of her walls clenching around him kept it going. Finally, his orgasm stopped and he could feel hers coming to an end also. He looked up at her and she was crying. His heart broke, he thought he had made her do this and she wasn’t ready and he had hurt her. He was ashamed. He reached up and caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away.

“I’m sorry Emma. I didn’t want to make you do this if you weren’t ready and I did any way. I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? Do you need me to take you to the Hospital, I am so sorry” he cried

“John, you didn’t hurt me and you didn’t make me do anything. I’m crying because I was afraid of what would happen, and nothing happened. It was wonderful. I’m crying because I’m happy.” She said

She moved from his lap, gently letting him slip from her and moved to his side.

“You were so very gentle and loving and we took it slow. It didn’t hurt. It was wonderful. I love you so very much.” She said kissing him

“I never want to hurt you Emma. I just want you to be happy and healthy. I love you” he said smiling

“I can tell you one thing, this belly is going to be a problem. I can’t be on top all the time. We’re going to have to figure out some new positions or revise some old ones.” Laughed Emma

“I think we can figure it out.” He smiled

They cleaned up and returning to the bed took up their usual positions. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and leg over his. Baby in the middle kicking about. After some time the baby settled down and John and Emma drifted off to sleep. 

For the next two weeks John and Emma worked on finishing the Nursery and preparing for the baby. After their counseling appointment with Dr. Jamison they went to Dr. Slattery for their thirty four week appointment. It was the same as the rest of the appointments. Everything looked fine, baby was growing and Emma herself was looking well. 

They discussed the plan for labor and delivery. 

When she went into labor they were to go to the nearest Ministry Medical facility. They lived only fifteen minutes from such a facility. Labor for first time mothers usually lasted many hours so being fifteen minutes away wouldn’t be a problem. Once she was in labor and depending on how it progressed they would make a determination about vaginal delivery or the necessity of a cesarean. Dr. Slattery believed that a vaginal delivery was likely. But she wanted to be prepared for anything. She would see them back in two weeks. 

The happy couple returned home and after a delightful lunch they went upstairs and worked on finishing the nursery. The room all painted and the furniture moved in they went downstairs and made dinner. Once dinner was started they went into the study to relax. Steed sat in the corner of the sofa and Emma lay between his legs her head against his chest resting. He placed his hands upon her belly and gently rubbed it. He loved to feel her belly and the baby inside it move. The baby was currently rolling around. She gasped and he thought maybe he had hurt her somehow. He stilled his hands.

“Emma are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“No darling, you didn’t hurt me. The baby kicked me in the ribs. That hurt” she put her hand against her ribs and rubbed

“Here, let me.” he said as he rubbed the spot that hurt.

“Thank you sweetheart” 

He continued to rub her belly. It was incredibly hard. No wonder she was so uncomfortable all the time. Before long she drifted off to sleep. 

An hour later the oven timer went off signaling dinner was ready.

He woke her and then after they ate dinner decided to call it an early night. They went upstairs and got ready for bed before slipping naked between the sheets. 

They met in the middle kissing and caressing. Following the curves and plains of each other’s bodies with gentle touches. He eased her over onto her back and moved between her spread legs. He leant over and kissed her, making sure to keep off her belly. His kisses moved from her lips and then on down to her neck kissing and nipping as he went. Onward to her breasts which he bestowed equal attention. He moved gently over her belly, placing a tender kiss on it before moving lower. 

He touched her softly. Parting her folds with his fingers as he stroked her with his tongue. A few more strokes and she was there. A rush of wetness coating his tongue. He eased two fingers inside her and began stroking in and out as he loved her with his tongue. Her legs started to tremble, the sheets fisted in her hands. Then she was there, falling over the edge. Clenching his fingers tightly with her orgasm.

He pressed on stretching it out, making it last as long as possible. When the orgasm let up he pressed a kiss to her clitoris and eased his fingers from her.

He moved back up the bed and kissed her passionately before helping her onto her side facing away from him. He lay down behind her and moved a leg between hers, separating her long lovely limbs. He took himself in hand and placing the head to her opening he eased inside her. When he was all in he held still to allow her time to adjust. Holding her to him he slowly began to stroke in and out of her. Long languid strokes meant to give the utmost pleasure without her having to exert herself. 

Her massaged her breasts and toyed with her nipples as he placed open mouthed kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. The pace picked up, their arousal demanding it. He moved his hand from her breasts down over her belly to that little bundle of nerves between her moist folds. He rubbed round and over it with the pad of his middle finger as his strokes became faster. He was nearing the precipice and so was she. Moments later they were both there. Crying out to each other their pleasure. Later when their pulses slowed and breathing returned to normal, they took up their usual positions. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and leg over his. Baby in the middle. Who was surprisingly still at the moment, so John and Emma slipped off to sleep.

One week later John and Emma were having breakfast when the phone rang. It was Mrs. Caldwell from Knight. She had some papers she needed Emma to sign. Would it be possible for Mr. Steed to bring her in? He told her yes, they could be there around two. They decided to make a day of it and dressed for town. Soon they were leaving for London.  
Steed took her to a couple baby stores where they purchased a few outfits and essentials. Then they went to lunch at a lovely little bistro around the corner from Knight Industries. After lunch they visited the photo gallery of their friend Samuel. He was very glad to see Emma. He had heard that she was home and that she and Steed had married, but he had not seen her yet. He kissed the back of her hand gallantly and told her she looked beautiful, marriage and mother hood suited her. They visited for a bit and looked at some of the paintings he had for sale. He told Emma that when she had another painting ready to sell, he would handle it for her. He had sold all of her other paintings he said, while smiling at Steed. She didn’t know, but Steed had purchased all of her paintings when she had been missing. They adorned the walls in his office at the Ministry.

Soon it was time to head to the Knight building. With a fond farewell and a promise to visit again soon, they made their way toward Knight. As they boarded the elevator to the floor to Emma’s office, she couldn’t help but feel a bit hesitant about being in the building. She hadn’t been there since before she went missing. There usually wasn’t a great many people running about on her floor, but she was still a bit apprehensive. 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped out and proceeded down the hall to her office. Mrs. Caldwell met them halfway down the hall and told them that maintenance was working on the lighting in Emma’s office. If they would just step into the conference room to sign the papers. Emma shrugged her shoulders and said that was fine. They walked to the conference room and Steed opened the doors for her and she stepped in. 

The room was filled with balloons and streamers, family and friends. A sign on the far wall said “Shower for Baby Steed” tears came to Emma’s eyes. Everyone was smiling. She turned to her husband and he was smiling too. He knew all about this. 

“You knew” 

“It was my job to get you here”

“I see. You were very sneaky. I never suspected”

“You weren’t supposed to. Come on my dear”

He walked her the rest of the way into the room where she was greeted by all the shower guests. 

The shower was lovely. Carolyn’s idea of course. There was a myriad of finger foods and non-alcoholic drinks. Ice cream and a beautiful cake with gender neutral colors. They played shower games that included a nappy race to see who could change the nappy on a dolly fastest. To everyone’s surprise Steed won. He said he’d been practicing for the real thing. There was a mountain of wonderful gifts. From onesies to high chair. The parent’s to be had a wonderful time and enjoyed visiting with all the family and friends. When the shower was over, the guests all helped to carry the gifts down to the Rover and see Steed and Emma off. 

Arriving home, they carried the gifts all into the house and then off to the rooms in which they belonged. The clothes and bedding were taken to the laundry to be washed before being put away. Then Steed and Emma retired to the study to relax from the busy day. He poured himself a brandy and her a ginger ale and then sat in the corner of the sofa. Emma sat between his spread legs and leaned back against his chest as always and they talked about the shower. He placed his hand upon her belly and was rubbing it when suddenly it felt harder than usual, then just as quickly it was like it normally was. Then it happened again.

“Emma, do you feel that?” He ask “It’s like it tightens up or something”

“Hmmm. Oh, yes. Braxton-Hicks contractions. I have noticed them for about a week or so I believe” 

“Contractions?” 

“Yes Sweetheart, but there just the practice kind. Not the real thing. They don’t hurt. Uncomfortable sometimes, but not painful.” Said Emma

“Why didn’t you tell me” he ask her 

“Tell you what?”

“About the contractions” he said 

“I didn’t think it important, there not the real ones. There just practice” said Emma

“You should have told me, I would like to have known.” He said harshly

Emma sat up and turned so she could look at him. He looked a bit upset. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you. I just didn’t think it was important” she said getting up from the sofa and moving toward the door. To put some distance between them.

Steed swung his legs round and his feet on the floor and stood also. He walked toward her.

“I know it doesn’t seem important, but it is to me. I would like to have known is all. I just don’t want to miss anything more than I already have.” He said as he stood in front of her 

He quickly reached up to brush his fingers across her cheek in a caress. She jerked her arms up and turned her head as if to protect herself from being struck. He stilled his hand, then let it fall to his side. He hadn’t meant to sound gruff or scare her, but he had. That’s why she had left the sofa he realized. To put a safe distance between them and then he had followed her. He took two steps back then softly called her name.

“Emma, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I wasn’t angry with you either. I guess I was upset and I had no reason to be. If it were important you would have told me. I’m sorry. I would never hurt you Emma. I would never hit you.” he said

She slowly lowered her arms and looked at him fearfully. Her eyes full of tears.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to keep you in the dark. I promise to tell you everything. I need to go to bed. I’m sorry. Goodnight John.” She said as she moved toward the stairs.

“Emma, wait please. I don’t want you going to bed upset. Please wait” he begged

“I’m sorry. I can’t. Goodnight.” She said hurrying up the steps

He was going to follow her and then thought better of it. Maybe he should give her time to get herself together. Herself together? He was the one that acted like a complete idiot, and over what. Braxton-Hicks contractions. That was the stupidest thing for him to be upset about. It wasn’t as if it was real labor. Or real important. It was just as she had said. Practice contractions. Nothing to be concerned about and definitely not important. Then he had to get all huffy about it and scare her because he’s a bloody idiot. He was the one that needed to get himself together, not her. 

She had done nothing wrong. 

He walked up the steps and to their room. When he stepped through the door, she wasn’t there in bed.  
He moved to the bathroom and she wasn’t there either. He was worried now. Where did she go? She said she was going to bed. He looked in the walk-in closet and she wasn’t there either. He turned to leave and go check the nursery when a faint sound made him stop. He listened. There it was again. He turned and made his way to the back of the closet.

Her dresses hung in the left corner, almost touching the floor. She was back in that corner, hiding behind them. She was being incredibly quiet. He would not have known she was there except he had heard her gasp. Baby kicked her in the ribs again most likely. She was hiding in their closet, because she was afraid of him. What kind of man was he, that his own precious wife was afraid and hiding from him?

He didn’t want to scare her further. He sat down on the floor leaning against the wall and waited. He would wait for her to come out. If he spoke or made any move it would frighten her more. Waiting would be the best option. He sat and waited, and waited, and waited. He had been waiting for three hours and was beginning to wonder if she had fallen asleep, when he heard the hangers moving on the curtain rod. He looked up and saw her coming out from behind the dresses. He stayed sitting on the floor and watched her. When she realized he was there she started to move back again.

“Emma, Please wait.” He said softly 

She stopped. Still looking fearful of him. She looked to the door, then back at him, then back to the door.

He knew she was trying to calculate the odds of getting through the door before he reached her.

“You are free to leave here anytime you wish, now if you must. You are my wife, not my prisoner. I am terribly sorry for the way I acted earlier. There is no excuse. I was upset for no reason other than male stupidity. I know that you wouldn’t keep anything from me. I guess I just didn’t want to miss anything and for some stupid reason I can’t explain, I thought I was missing something. I would never, could never strike you Emma. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway and I did. I hurt you terribly tonight. I never wanted to make you scared of me either and I did that too. I made you so scared that you hid from me. I love you Emma and I don’t want to lose you again. I couldn’t bare it. I don’t want to lose this baby either and I know that stress is not good for you or the baby. I am so sorry for hurting you and making you scared. I am so sorry for putting you under so much duress. You take the bed, you need your rest. I’ll sleep on the sofa in the study. We can decide from there tomorrow, what you feel is best for you and the baby. Goodnight Emma, I love you.” he stood up from the floor and left the closet. Then went downstairs to the study and lay on the sofa to sleep. 

Minutes later he heard the step squeak. Then Emma came through the study door and moved toward the sofa, sitting on the edge. She reached for his hand and looked at him.

“I didn’t tell you because I thought it not important. I should have told you. I should not have reacted the way I did either, I know you would never hurt me. I am still having trouble with controlling my fear, it gets away from me and I can’t get ahold of it. I try, but it takes over and I can’t control it. I’m sorry for hiding from you, I don’t want to be afraid. But I am. I just need you to be patient with me. I will get it under control eventually. I do know what is best for me and this baby though and that is you. Come on now, let’s go to bed. I’m tired and I know you are also. Sleeping on this sofa would not be good for either one of us.” She smiled as she got up.

“I really am sorry my love” he said as he rose from the sofa 

“I am too. How about we make it up to each other in the morning, I’m too tired to do so tonight” said Emma as they climbed the stairs

“That sounds like a wonderful idea” he said smiling at her

One week later they had their thirty six week appointment with Dr. Slattery. After having her weight and blood pressure checked and a urine test they were taken back to the exam room as usual. Dr. Slattery came in a few moments later. She told them hello and ask how they were. Pleasantries aside she proceeded with her exam. Emma’s blood pressure was higher than normal but not so high as to be concerned. She also had proteins in her urine, again not high enough to cause concern. Dr. Slattery was afraid that she may be developing preeclampsia. She went ahead with the rest of the exam.

She measured the baby and checked the baby’s position. The baby was head down. That was good. The baby’s heart beat was good too. She asked Emma if she were having any unusual symptoms. Emma told her no, she didn’t think so. She had been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for a couple weeks or so, but that wasn’t anything unusual. She had been nauseous the last few days but she thought that was a late bout of morning sickness, or nerves perhaps.  
The Doctor told them it was probably nothing. She would see them back in one week for their next appointment.  
Steed and Emma went home and carried on as usual. 

The baby clothes and linens were washed and put away in the Nursery. The car seat was installed in the Range Rover. Emma’s suitcase was packed and sitting at the ready by the front door. They had everything prepared for when the baby came. Now all they had to do was wait. 

Steed and Gerard had been working with the polo ponies and the new breeding program. Emma had been doing some Knight business, but from her office at home. They both had been quite busy and they were still doing counseling sessions twice a week as well. Now they were seeing Dr. Slattery every week until the baby was born. It seemed as if they were getting busier. 

They awoke early in the morning and then after they had breakfast they started their day. Steed and Gerard worked with the horses and Emma worked in her office. They had lunch and then they either went back to work or went to an appointment. When they returned home they made dinner and then relaxed out on the patio until it was ready. After dinner was eaten they retired to the study. Steed sitting in the corner of the sofa with Emma stretched out between his legs, her head on his chest. He would rub her belly, feeling it tighten ever so often with Braxton-Hicks contractions or feel the baby kick. The baby hadn’t moved around quite as much in the last two weeks. When it was time for bed they made love. Then they would drift off to sleep.

Their thirty seven week appointment went about the same as their thirty sixth. Emma’s blood pressure was a little elevated but not enough to cause concern. Her urine test was fine this time. The nausea had went away. The Braxton-Hicks contractions were occurring more often. The baby was still head down and had dropped a bit making it easier for Emma to breathe. She had been quite miserable the last few weeks. The baby’s heart beat was good too. 

Dr. Slattery did a group b strep test and then told Emma she wanted to check her cervix. Steed held her hand as the Doctor checked her. Which didn’t take long. Emma was dilated to 2cm.

Dr. Slattery told them that she could be stuck at two till the end of her forty weeks. It didn’t mean that labor was imminent. She would see them again next week. 

Steed and Emma returned home and to their usual way of business. They had three weeks to go and were counting down the days. 

Steed and Emma had decided to go and see Robert and Carolyn and the children one last time before the baby came. Gerard would look after the horses and they would stay with the family for the weekend. They left on Friday afternoon and stayed till Sunday evening. They had a wonderful time. The children enjoyed seeing them. They spent some time outside with their Uncle and inside with Emma. The children couldn’t wait till the baby was born. Steed and Emma told them as soon as the baby came they would let them know. 

After spending the weekend with Steed’s family they started the week off with their usual counseling session. The middle of the week they had their thirty eight week appointment and everything was the same. Dr. Slattery would see them in another week. If Emma didn’t go into labor by the end of her forty weeks Dr. Slattery would induce her labor. They went to their next counseling session on Friday and afterward Steed took her to Dinner at chez` Louise. They came home and relaxed in the study and then when they went to bed they made love. 

Saturday started out the same as usual. But by noon things changed. There was a problem with one of the horses. It had been spooked by something and had injured its leg in the fence. Steed and Gerard were busy trying to see to the frightened animal. 

Emma really wasn’t feeling all that well. She was incredibly nauseous. She had felt fine earlier, not she felt like she may vomit. She rested in the study sipping ginger ale and nibbling soda crackers. Later that evening Steed came in the house to find his wife camped out on the sofa looking dreadful. She told him she was just nauseous, she would be ok. 

Steed made himself some dinner and her a cup of broth. She sipped very little of it. She was just too nauseous. He took her upstairs and tucked her in. Hopefully she would feel better in the morning. He went to bed shortly after and she was already asleep. He spooned up behind her and with his arm around her waist he drifted off to sleep. 

It was very late when he was awakened by something wet. He wasn’t sure what was going on at first. Emma lay beside him and she was moaning in her sleep. He pulled the covers back and the bed was wet. He was completely drawing a blank. He reached over and gently touched Emma’s arm as he called her name. 

“Emma” 

“Mmmmm John” she moaned

“Emma are you alright” he asked concerned

“Mmm….uhhh….I don’t know” she gasped

He climbed from the bed and came around her side. She was holding her belly. She was in pain. 

“Emma, are you in labor? The beds wet, I think your water’s broke?” he asked concerned

“I don’t know. Uhhhh. It’s just uhhhh constant.” She gasped

He slipped his clothes and shoes on very quickly. Then he helped her up from the bed. Her legs trembled and she held her belly low. They had slipped into bed naked so he took her robe from the chair and put it on her. He grabbed up a thin blanket and wrapped it around her, then gathered her in his arms. He carried her down stairs and into the garage where he placed her into the Range Rover. Then running around to the other side he jumped in and took off for the Ministry Clinic.

“Hold on Emma, I’m taking you to the hospital. We’ll be there shortly.” He said to her

“AAAHHHH JOHHHHNN” she cried

“Hold on my love” he said stepping down harder on the accelerator “Just breathe”

He could hear her trying to do her breathing exercises in between gasps of pain. He drove faster. It was fifteen minutes to the clinic. He was going to get there faster than that.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” 

“Hold on Emma, Hold on”

“I’m trying, OOOOOHHHHHHH”

“Were almost there”

A few minutes later he pulled to a stop in front of the Emergency doors. He barely had the car in park before he was jumping out and running round to her side. He gently lifted her from the car and quickly carried her into the clinic.

“We need help, please” he yelled

A nurse and a Doctor quickly came toward them pushing a gurney.

“My wife, her waters broke. But something’s not right. The pain is constant.” He said as he lay her on the gurney

They quickly wheeled her back to an exam room. 

“Who’s her Doctor?” the nurse ask “I’ll contact him or her”

“Dr. Slattery” 

“Mr. Steed, I need to check her. I need your help” said the doctor

“Yes, I’m sorry you know her history then?” he asked

“Yes, that’s why I need your help. I’m not her regular doctor. I don’t know how she will react.” He said

‘Yes, of course.” He replied as he leant over Emma

“Emma, the doctor needs to check you alright? I’m right here.” He told her, holding her hand

“Yes, ok. OHHHH GODDDD.” Cried Emma

Steed and the Doctor bent her knees and spread her legs. The Doctor checked her.

“Oh goodness Mrs. Steed. This baby is in a very big hurry to get here. You’re in transition and are fully dilated” He said “We need to get you to a delivery room” 

That said he and the Nurse started pushing her out of the room and down the hall to labor and delivery.

“I need to push” said Emma

“That’s fine, that will move the baby down” the doctor said 

Emma starting pushing as they were wheeling her quickly down the hall. Steed was holding her hand and he wasn’t too sure she wouldn’t break every bone in it. Soon they were in the delivery room. A nurse helped Steed into surgical garb as another was taking off Emma’s robe and trying to get a gown on her. As soon as he was dressed he was holding her hand again. She continued to push as the Doctor got dressed for the delivery. Ready now, he turned back toward her and moved to the end of the bed. He got into position and checked her again. He could see the head. This was going way too fast, she was going to tear. 

“Mrs. Steed, I need you to stop pushing. When you feel you have to push, I want you to pant. We need to give your body time to adjust or you’ll tear. It will only be for a few minutes.” Said the Doctor

“OK, OK” panted Emma

Steed watched as the Doctor worked to try to keep her from tearing. Emma panted through the next few contractions. 

“OK, Mrs. Steed. I can see the head. On the next contraction I want you to push.”

As the contraction began, Emma pushed. Steed beside her, one arm around her back supporting her and the other holding her hand. When the contraction let up, she rested a minute.

“Do you want to feel the baby’s head?” ask the doctor

“Yes, please” gasp Emma

She reached down between her legs so she could feel it. It was amazing. 

“May I also” ask Steed

“Yes, of course Mr. Steed. You may look to if you like” said the Doctor

Steed looked at Emma questioningly. 

“It’s alright, go on” she said

He quickly moved to the end of the bed and looked between her legs. It was amazing. He could see the top of the head. He reached out and touched it with the tips of his fingers. It was warm and wet and wonderful. Emma started to push again and he watched for a moment. It was absolutely amazing watching as more of the head became visible. It also looked incredibly painful. He moved back up beside Emma and took up his position. A few more pushes and he heard the Doctor say

“The head is out.”

There was a bunch of movement at the end of the bed as the nurse prepared to hand the Doctor a towel. 

“Ok Mrs. Steed the next contraction I want you to push and we’ll get the shoulders out, the rest of the baby will follow.”

Emma pushed when the next contraction hit and the shoulders emerged one, then the other. The rest of the baby quickly followed and Emma collapsed back against the bed exhausted.

The Doctor suctioned the baby’s mouth and nose and patted its bottom. The baby took a deep breath and cried. 

“It’s a boy” said the Doctor as he cut the cord. Then wrapping the baby in a dry towel he handed the bawling infant to Emma. Moments later the placenta was delivered and the Nurse set about cleaning her up. 

Steed and Emma looked at the baby. He was beautiful. He had stopped crying the moment the Doctor placed him in Emma’s arms. He had dark hair and dark eyes and he was just looking at them. Steed looked from the baby to Emma, tears slipping down his face to match the tears tracking down hers.

“Emma, I love you so very much. He’s perfect. Thank you. I love you.” he said emotionally as he leant toward her and kissed her tenderly

“Oh John, I love you too. Thank you for giving me this precious little person. I couldn’t have made it through without him.” She brushed his tears away and kissed his lips. “I love you”

“I need to take him now, just for a bit. Weigh him and such. I will bring him back quick as I can” said the Nurse taking the baby from them.

“You did wonderfully Emma. That was truly extraordinary. I had imagined it would take a good deal longer. I am glad it didn’t, it looked painful enough as it was.” Said Steed

“Oh it was worth it. I’d do it again. Just not anytime real soon.” She said “I will miss feeling him move about inside me. That was my favorite part.” 

“I liked that too.” He said “I really meant it when I said thank you. I never thought I would be a husband, let alone a father. You have given me both. Without you, I could be neither. Thank you Emma. I love you.” 

“Thank you John.” She said tearfully “I never told you. There was a point, when I wished to die. Just so it all would end. Then I found out about the baby and I had a tiny sliver of hope. I didn’t let that sliver grow because I was afraid I would lose the baby. When I felt him move inside me the first time. I knew that I had to do everything I could to protect him and get home to you. You did that. You gave him to me and he brought me home to you. You saved me and for that I will be forever grateful.” 

The tears run unbidden down their faces as they kissed and then held each other. This baby saved them both.

A short time later the Nurse returned and moved Emma to a private room. Once she had Emma settled in she made them a promise that she would return momentarily with the baby. A few minutes later she was back with the baby and handed him over to his Daddy. The baby weighed in at eight pounds seven ounces and was twenty one inches long she told the proud parents before she left. Steed held him in his arms unsure of what to do. Emma smiled at him and told him to relax. Try gently rocking him a bit or patting his bottom. He tried both. The baby wasn’t fussy and he didn’t seem to mind how his daddy held him.

He held the baby for several minutes until the nurse came back and suggested that they let the baby try to nurse. Steed handed the baby to Emma and then helped her with her gown as the Nurse instructed her on how to breastfeed him. The baby needed no instruction. He latched right on and nursed like a pro. Steed smiled, baby was a breast man just like his daddy. He looked up at Emma and she must have been reading his mind for she just rolled her eyes.

He looked back down at the baby nursing and just watched. It was amazing what his wife could do. She could kick but like no other and yet be incredibly gentle. She could carry this baby around inside her and keep it safe. She could labor and deliver this child into the world. Now she was feeding this precious baby. She was absolutely amazing. 

When the baby was done nursing he let the nipple slip from his little lips. Emma put him against her shoulder and burped him, then cradled him in her arms as Steed helped her with her gown. She smiled down at the baby. He was so perfect and beautiful. All wrapped in a receiving blanket and a knit cap on his head. He was adorable. Now with a full tummy he was sound asleep. She kissed his little forehead.

“John, will you take him for a bit. I need a nap, I’m incredibly tired.” Ask Emma

“Oh, of course my love. I’m so sorry. I should have thought of that earlier.” He said reaching for the baby

“That’s alright. Everything is just catching up with me and I’m exhausted.” She said tiredly

He held the baby and adjusted Emma’s blankets. She was asleep before he sat down in the chair. He sat there and held the baby. Amazed about how life worked. How such a wonderful little being could come into existence. How wonderful one woman and one little baby could make him feel. He was the luckiest man in all the world.

An hour later the Nurse was back and offered to take the baby and change his nappy but Steed told her no. He would like to do it and then just keep the baby with him and Emma. The nurse oversaw the nappy change and left the room pleased. Steed decided he had better call Carolyn and let her know the baby had arrived. Maybe he could get her to stop at the house and clean up the bedroom. The bed was a bit of a mess. He dialed her number.

“Hello?” The sleepy voice of his sister answered

He looked at his watch. Oh goodness, it was just now four in the morning.

“Hello Carolyn its Jonathan”

“Jonathan, what in the name of all that’s holy are you doing up at this hour” 

“Holding our baby, while my wife sleeps of course.”

“Sweet Jesus! She’s had the baby? OH MY GOD. Is Emma alright? Is the Baby alright? Boy or girl? When was it born? What hospital? How much does it weigh? How long? Dammit Jonathan, speak up!” she demanded

“Well I would, if you’d calm down and give me time to answer.” He laughed

She took a deep breath and let it out “Alright, I’m calm. Answers Please”

“Ok. I’ll try to answer in order as asked. Yes, she had the baby. Yes, Emma is alright. She is exhausted and is asleep right now. Yes, the baby is alright. It is a boy. He was born at two ten this morning. We are at the Ministry clinic, you know the one closest to the Estate. He weighed in at eight pounds seven ounces and is twenty one inches long. He is amazing Carolyn, Emma is amazing. I have never seen anything so extraordinary in my life. It was absolutely wonderful. He is perfect Carolyn. Emma breast fed him and he took to it like an old pro. It’s amazing watching her feed him, amazing. It’s all amazing. She’s amazing. She did it all natural, no drugs. There wasn’t time. She was fully dilated and in transition when we got here. She handled it wonderfully. It all happened so fast.” He said excitedly

“Sounds like it was quite the race. She’s ok though right. No problems or complications?” ask Carolyn

“No, everything is fine. She’s just exhausted.” Said Steed

“Would it be alright if we come over around nine then. To see you three?”

“Yes. That would be wonderful. I can’t wait for you to see him. Oh, can you do my a tiny favor on your way here? Our bedroom is a bit of a mess. Could you possibly take care of it for me?” he asked

“Yes, I can do that. We’ll see you round nine. Give Emma and the baby our love. Congratulations Jonathan, to the both of you.” said Carolyn before she rang off

Four hours later Emma awoke. She was quite sore and needed to use the bathroom. Steed placed the baby in the bassinet and helped her to the bathroom and back. The nurse had brought them breakfast so they went ahead and ate. When they were done eating it was time to feed the baby. Steed helped Emma with her gown and then brought the baby to her. He was a hungry little bugger and latched on quickly. Steed watched and marveled at how this little guy could know what to do. It amazed him. This was his new favorite past time, watching her feed their son. 

“What are you thinking?” Emma asked softly

He looked up at her smiling. “I love watching you feed him. It’s …. I don’t know how to explain it. I just love watching you feed him.” 

Emma smiled “I love feeding him too. It makes me feel closer to him.” 

He smiled at her and reaching out he caressed her cheek and then leant toward her and kissed her lips tenderly. 

They watched the baby eat and when he was done Emma burped him, then Steed changed his nappy. He held the baby so Emma could rest. Carolyn and the family would be there before long.

Just after nine Robert and Carolyn arrived at the Hospital. After showing their Identification they were allowed into the clinic and escorted back to Emma’s room. The nurse knocked on the door and told Steed that he and Emma had visitors. Robert and Carolyn entered the room. Steed was sitting in the chair next to Emma’s bed holding the baby when they entered. They moved straight toward him.

“Oh my goodness Jonathan. He is beautiful.” said Carolyn softly. She didn’t want to wake Emma

“Yes John, he is a handsome little fellow.” Said Robert

“Would you like to hold him?” Steed asked

“Well of course.” she said

Steed stood up and Catherine took his seat. He held the baby over to her and she cradled him in her arms. He was an absolutely adorable baby. She held him for a long while and then Robert held him. He was a good natured baby too. He never fussed. He just lay there looking about. He had dark eyes, brown like mommy. His hair was dark like daddy and he had the same chin. He really was adorable. 

“What is to be his name?” ask Robert

“Jonathan” came the sleepy response from Emma in her bed

“Emma, Oh sweetie he is absolutely adorable” exclaimed Carolyn as she hugged Emma “How are you feeling?”

“OH, I’m alright. A bit sore and tired, but I think I’ll live.” Smiled Emma

They talked about the labor and delivery and how Emma hadn’t felt well the day before. The conclusion was, she must have been in labor she just didn’t know it. Carolyn told Steed that she had cleaned the bedroom like he asked. It was a good thing that Emma had a mattress protector cover on the bed, otherwise it would have been ruined. The couples visited for a few hours and then Robert and Carolyn went home and after feeding and changing the baby. Steed and Emma both rested. They would be going home the day after next and were both quite tired.

They kept the baby in the room with them, never sending him to the nursery as most parents do. Neither of them wanted to be separated from him for any length of time. Steed helped Emma with the nursing and he did the nappy changes. The nurse showed them how to give the baby a bath and what to do after he was circumcised. That particular procedure was pretty traumatic for the whole family. Steed cringed and felt sorry for the little lad. Emma cried like there was no tomorrow and baby Jonathan was very unhappy about the whole business. Thank goodness it was over quickly. 

The new parents received many gifts during their stay at the hospital once word got out that the baby had arrived. Bouquets of flowers from Knight Industries and the Ministry. A bottle of the best brandy and a box of cigars from Brodny. Boxes of chocolates and Bottles of champagne from Phillip at the wine store, Samuel at the art gallery and Bond Street Jewelers. Many other gifts were delivered to the Estate from numerous other friends and Carolyn saw to taking care of them. A gift from Cathy Gale also arrived. A solid oak rocking chair that was taken straight to the nursery. 

When mother and baby were released from the hospital, he helped his wife into the car then buckled the baby into his car seat. Once the gifts were loaded into the back of the Range Rover they were headed for home. 

Robert, Carolyn and their four children were waiting for them when they pulled up in front of the house. The children helped Robert carry in the gifts and luggage while Steed helped his wife from the car and Carolyn removed the baby. Then they all proceeded into the house and to the study so everyone could see the new baby. 

The children were all allowed to hold the little lad under the supervision of Carolyn and they all thought him wonderful. They couldn’t believe that he didn’t fuss when he was moved from one person to the next. He appeared to just go along for the ride. The family stayed for a couple hours then left. Wishing the new parents well and if they had any questions, don’t be afraid to call. 

John helped Emma feed the baby and change his nappy and then after placing him in his crib the two tired parents lay down and take a nap. Who knew a baby could make a person so tired. 

The first night home was one of learning. It was a bit different than being at the hospital. 

When the baby cried, Emma left the bed to change and feed him. Then when she was done she came back to bed. A couple hours later the baby cried again and Emma left the bed again to change and feed him. A couple hours after that the baby cried again and as Emma made to leave the bed John stopped her.

“I will see to him my love, you need to rest.” He said

“But if he’s hungry I’ll have to get up anyway” said Emma

“If he’s hungry, I’ll bring him to you. Go back to sleep” he said leaving the bed

He entered the nursery and looked into the crib. The baby lay there crying. He picked the little lad up and checked his nappy. He didn’t need changed. He didn’t appear to be hungry either. John held the baby to his shoulder and rubbed his back. The baby stopped fussing. He just wanted held. He sat down in the rocker and held the little baby softly humming to him and it wasn’t long the baby was asleep again. 

He held him for quite some time. Enjoying the feel of the baby against him, the rise and fall of his little chest as he breathed and the baby’s breath against his neck that smelt like milk. He smiled, breast milk. He knew, he was the luckiest man in the world.

He placed the sleeping baby in his crib and went back to the bedroom where his beautiful wife lay sleeping. He slipped into the bed beside her and she snuggled up to him as always. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and her leg lying over his. His arm wrapped around her, he held her to him. He loved this beautiful woman more than anything in the world. He thought he had lost her, but she had found her way home. She had brought that beautiful little boy home, safe and sound within her. She had labored and delivered that little miracle, who now lay sleeping in his crib. This beautiful woman who meant everything to him and without her he would have nothing. Because of her, he was a Husband and a Father. There were still days she struggled, though they were getting fewer. He would continue to be there for her, helping her to find her way. He loved her and She loved him. He was indeed the luckiest man in the entire world.


End file.
